UN AMOR ETERNO
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Este es un fic viejisimo lo realice en el 2003, al igual que Rock is death, pero que al fin me decidi publicarlo aqui. Trata sobre los inicios del noviazgo entre Krilin y Num.18, los cuales comenzaron muy mal y como la androide creyo encontrar el amor en
1. Chapter 1:

UN AMOR ETERNO.

(Por mi, Neo-coatl18).

(ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic sin duda es un poco distinto y algo controvertido, sin embargo, a pesar de eso me cuide que no tuviera escenas explicitas, pero eso si, esta historia digamos que es... un poco distinta. Bueno, para no enredarlos mas, comencemos y espero que la disfruten, ¿okey?). 

(PRIMER CAPITULO: ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR (UN BESO DE ESPERANZA) )

Esta historia se desarrolla despues de que los guerreros Z logran derrotar a Cell. Como ustedes recordaran, el aprovechado de Krilin intenta salvarle la vida a Num.18, cuando esta es expulsada por el reptil gigantesco, y cuando lo destruyen, todos van al templo de Kami-sama para usar las esferas del dragon. En eso, el calvo enano, pide al dragon que retire las bombas que hay tanto en el cuerpo de ella, como en el de su hermano Num.17, a lo cual, el dios dragon obedece al instante... pero a pesar de este gesto de gran generosidad, Num.18 lejos de agradecerle a Krilin, ¡lo friega bien bonito!; Krilin no puede creerlo y siente como su pequeño corazoncito es destruido en ese momento por una malagradecida androide (hubiera sido mejor que el que se lo hubiera hecho pedazos fuera Cell, pero con su maligno poder). El caso es que el resto de lo que continuo, ustedes ya lo saben... pero en realidad, poco despues de aquellos sucesos, Num.18 recapacito y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, se debia sentir agradecida con ese guerrero Z y comenzo a sentirse arrepentida de la forma en que lo trato a este. Asi que decidio ir a buscarlo, y al encontrarlo, le pidio perdon, y no solo este diminuto guerrero la perdono, sino que incluso, ambos aceptaron que se amaban el uno al otro, y terminaron como novios... ¿Y entonces vivieron felices para siempre?, ¡eso creen!, porque en realidad, hasta su noviazgo empezo muy mal, ya que Num.18 aun dudaba del amor que le tenia a Krilin, y posiblemente, asi hubiera continuado incluso por años. Sin embargo, 1 dia de esos, el destino de ambos estaba a punto de dar 1 giro de 180 grados, pues Num.18 protagonizaria una increible aventura... ¡pero mejor sean ustedes mismos los testigos de aquel sorprendente acontecimiento, asi que vamos al comienzo!...

2 A—OS DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CON CELL, EN KAME HOUSE:

Ya es el ocaso sobre el oceano, de cuya luz vespertina cubre una pequeña isla totalmente alejada de la civilizacion. En este pequeño pedazo de tierra flotante, se encuentra 1 casa, la casa del venereable... perdon, venerable maestro Roshi; en el interior de la misma, por cuyas ventanas entra la luz solar a punto de desaparecer, por lo cual no llega a iluminar todo el lugar, y por eso hay mas oscuridad que luz, solo hay ausencia de sonido, pero en un rincon de la misma, se ve a alguien sobre un sofa, casi en estado catatonico: ¡es la androide Num.18!, diosa-guerrera y bellisimo angel caido, quien espera con una paciencia de maldicion, a algo o alguien.

Sus hermosos ojos se pierde en algo asi como 1 abismo de oscuro vacio y ni un musculo logra mover; hasta su estado de animo permanece totalmente estatico. Solo sus pupilas adquieren movimiento de un lado a otro para hechar 1 vistazo a un reloj colgado en la pared (¡esto si es para inspirarse a hacer 1 cuadro artistico de ella, que mataria del celo al mismo Leonardo Da Vinci; y tambien a su Mona Lisa... pero la Giocconda moriria mas del susto al ver la aspera expresion de esta chica, que al instante se le borraria a la primera su tipica sonrisa encantadora!).

Por fin, la puerta de acceso a aquella extraña vivenda se abre, y entra... ¡un enano de Blanca Nieves!, perdon, ¡un enano de circo!; no, otra vez mil disculpas, es Krilin. El viene llegando de entrenar en... ¡quien sabe donde!; al entrar y mirar a su amada 18, le sonrie con toda la alegria posible que se pueda dibujar en su ridicula cara, pero la androide no le responde con la misma expresion y en lugar de eso, el pobre enano Z recibe de ella una fria mirada de malhumor. Krilin queda petrificado, sin entender porque ese recibimiento de parte de su supuesta novia.

"¡Hola, querida 18!"- le dice Krilin.

"¡Hola, enano, ¿porque la tardanza?!"- le contesta, en un tono nada agradable. Krilin en verdad, se siente desilusionado por el trato que recibe de su parte. 

"¡Este... no, me tarde un poco... solo eso!"- el no sabe que contestarle.

"¡Si claro, ya se que tienes un pretexto para todo!"- le responde Num.18, de manera bastante hiriente.

Entonces, ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Krilin le pregunta, de una manera casi timida: 

"¿A donde te dirijes, querida 18?". 

"¡Voy afuera, tarado!, ¿que acaso tengo que pedirte un permiso "oficial" para ello?"- le contesta, ya gritando, la androide.

Krilin en ese momento se queda callado. Mientras 18 le lanza otra desagradable mirada, y en ese momento, sale para ejercitarse un poco.

Krilin se le queda mirando desde una ventana, y en su corazon resiente la tristeza que Num.18 le provoca... al parecer, ella no es muy feliz a su lado.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, MUY TEMPRANO:

18 se prepara para partir muy temprano; esta vez se dirige a la ciudad. 

En eso, Krilin se le acerca, y le pregunta:

"¿A donde vas tan temprano, querida 18?".

"¡Voy a hacer las compras; ¿hay algun problema con ello?!"- le contesta, como siempre.

"¡No, no lo hay, je,je!"- le responde, con la mayor simpatia posible: "Es mas, si quieres, yo te acompaño, ¿que dices?".

18 le dirige otra mirada totalmente fria y le contesta con mas desagrado que de costumbre:

"¡No, gracias, por ahora y despues, no te necesito para nada!".

Al oir esto, Krilin siente como 1 parte de su corazon se hace pedacitos; y entonces le pregunta:

"¡Querida 18, ¿porque?, ¿porque me tratas asi?, ¿que acaso no eres feliz a mi lado?!".

A lo que 18, con mas rabia que nunca, le responde cinicamente:

"¡¿Pero que comes que adivinas?, por supuesto que esa es la razon!: estoy harta de tus estupideces, y de que creas que por tenerme, ya eres el mas afortunado del mundo!. ¡Me estoy hartando de la vida que tu me has dado y quiero que te des cuenta, que yo no tengo ningun precio, quiero ser totalmente libre, incluso de ti, MALDICION!".

Y en ese momento, ella sale azotando la puerta (con una fuerza tan impresionante, que casi la tira).

Despues del terrorifico azoton, solo queda la puerta quieta y silenciosa... y un joven totalmente desilusionado de recibir aquellas dolorosas respuestas.

Lo unico que Krilin atina a hacer, es voltear su triste mirada hacia donde se encontraba el maestro Roshi; quien le da como su unica respuesta, un movimiento de cabeza de 1 lado a otro, sin poder decir nada mas. El unico consuelo que a Krilin le queda, es ir corriendo por las escaleras hacia arriba, para encerrarse en una habitacion y comenzar a llorar (¡esta escena es mas tipica de un programa juvenil, ¿no creen?!). 

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UNA CIUDAD ALGO CERCANA A: "KAME HOUSE", VARIAS HORAS DESPUES:

En un supermercado de aquella ciudad, Num.18 baja en una escalera electrica, llevando varias cosas en unas bolsas que va cargando, mientras piensa: 

"¡Estupido Krilin!, aunque me duele un poco lastimarlo de esa manera, quiero que se vaya dando cuenta que el no es necesariamente mi dueño y no tengo porque estar todo el tiempo junto a el, ¡yo soy 100 independiente!; es mas ¡hasta he comenzado a dudar de que en verdad yo lo amo!...".

Pero justo al momento que ella baja de esas escaleras, debido a que las bolsas de sus compras le impiden un poco ver por donde camina, de pronto... ¡se tropieza con algo o alguien!; y el choque es tan repentino, que Num.18 no puede evitar dejar caer sus compras.

Al ver esto, 18 alza la vista para ver quien fue con quien se tropezo, mientras exclama totalmente furiosa:

"¡Pero que demonios!, ¡¿que acaso no tiene ojos para ver?!, ¡Que poca...!".

Pero al descubrir quien fue, se encuentra con... ¡una chica muy linda!.

Se trataba de una joven de estatura mediana, cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, piel clara y que esbozaba una sonrisa muy agradable.

18, al verla, comienza a decirle:

"¡¿Pero que no te fijas, niñita tonta?, por tu culpa, tire todas mis cosas; seguramente, hasta se han de haber quebrado varias!".

A lo que aquella chica responde, con un muy tranquilo y dulce tono de voz:

"¡Disculpe usted, señorita!, no era mi intencion tropezarme y hechar a perder sus pertenencias. Lo que pasa es que venia distraida y no la mire, justo cuando ambas tropezamos; ¡que tonta soy!, asi que le pido que me perdone por este inconveniente".

Num.18 queda sorprendida por la manera en que se disculpa esta chica con ella, en un tono de voz timido, pero a la vez, muy calido. Lo unico que atina a decirle es: 

"¡Esta bien, pero la proxima vez, fijate bien por donde andas, ¿entiendes?!".

Y aquella chica tan amable le contesta, de manera muy dulce:

"Si, tiene usted mucha razon, le prometo que no volvera a suceder; para reparar este terrible error, le voy a ayudar a levantar sus cosas". 

Y 18, bastante sorprendida, le dice:

"¡Bueno... eso esta muy bien!".

Entonces, unos minutos despues de que esa muchacha ayudara a 18 a recoger todo lo que se habia caido, esta le dice:

"¡Todo arreglado, señorita!, y le ruego mil disculpas por este desafortunado incidente".

A lo que Num.18, sin saber que contestarle, solo le dice:

"¡No te preocupes, que por mi, estan aceptadas todas tus disculpas, niña!". 

Entonces, aquella chica, con una sonrisa muy linda dibujada en su rostro, le responde:

"¡Muchas gracias!. Bueno, tengo que irme, pero espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar, ¡hasta luego y que tenga un buen dia!". 

Entonces ella se da la media vuelta, y comienza a seguir su camino.

18 le responde al momento: 

"¡Si... adios, niña!".

La A-18 queda impresionada por el trato tan amable de aquella muchacha. No puede quitarle la vista de encima, mientras la ve alejandose; y observa su gracioso y ritmico caminar, al mismo tiempo que nota como el viento juega con su larga falda de color blanco y su muy bien cuidado cabello largo; y lo que llama mas su atencion, es que la chica vuelve a voltear su vista a donde se ubica 18, al mismo tiempo que le esboza otra impresionante sonrisa, mientras se va perdiendo entre la gente.

Esta, solo atina a pensar:

"¡Pero que jovencita tan extraña es ella!".

UN RATO DESPUES, EN KAME HOUSE:

Num.18 regresa a Kame House, y entra, pasando (sin prestarle la menor atencion) a un lado de Krilin, el cual la habia estado esperando desde hace un largo rato. Y al momento de ver como la desagradecida androide ni siquiera le dirigio una sola palabra, definitivamente no puede evitar volver a quebrar en llanto, sintiendo que poco a poco... la estaba perdiendo. 

UNOS DIAS DESPUES:

Todo transcurre... como siempre. 18 continua ignorando a Krilin, mientras que el sigue llorando porque "esa guerita ya no lo pela".

VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUES:

Todo sigue igual.

1 MES DESPUES:

18 se encuentra nuevamente en ese supermercado que visito anteriormente, esta vez para comprarse ropa nueva. Y justo cuando ella se dirige a la puerta de la tienda ¡mas exclusiva de ropa a la moda!, de pronto, de la entrada de aquella tienda... ¡por sorpresa, va apareciendo la misma chica con la que hace varias semanas, se habia encontrado ahi, en ese supermercado!.

18, al verla, casi se va para atras, debido a la sorpresa que le causa encontrarse con aquella joven. En cambio, esta, al encontrarse tambien con 18, no puede ocultar el mostrar con una sonrisa, el agrado que extrañamente, le causa que ambas se vuelvan a ver.

18, ya frente a ella, exclama:

"¡¿Tu otra vez?!".

A lo que la chica le responde, en un tono de voz muy entusiasta: 

"¡Ah, hola señorita, ¿me recuerda?!".

Y 18 le contesta:

"¡Si, te recuerdo muy bien... la otra vez, nos encontramos en este mismo lugar, porque tropezaste conmigo y me tiraste las compras que habia hecho!".

A lo que la joven, al oir esto, comienza a reir y le dice:

"¡Si, yo tambien lo recuerdo muy bien; pero de nuevo le ofrezco disculpas por aquel desafortunado incidente!".

Y 18 le dice:

"¡Okey, eso ya no importa!... pero por cierto, quisiera saber: ¿como te llamas?".

Y la chica le contesta:

"¡Bueno, con mucho gusto le dire mi nombre: yo me llamo MAICY; ¿y usted...?!".

A lo que 18, con cierta timidez, le responde:

"¡Okey...yo... me ...llamo...!". 

"¡¿Si?!".

"¡Me llamo... Num.18!"- le revela, en un tono como si de algo se estuviera avergonzando.

Entonces, Maicy le dice: 

"¡Es un nombre muy bonito!; ademas, 18 es mi numero de la suerte, incluso, yo naci un dia 18".

"¡Si, okey, je,je!"- le responde, aliviada, la androide (esto se debe a que, cada vez que le decia su nombre a otros, nunca faltaban las burlas... claro, sin que tampoco faltaran las idas al hospital de aquellos que hacian esas burlas, ¡ja,ja!).

"¡Me da bastante gusto conocerla, Num.18!"- le dice Maicy.

"¡Si, yo tambien a ti, Maicy!"- le responde.

"Por cierto Maicy, desde el primer dia que nos vimos, queria preguntarte acerca de algo que me dijiste"- le pregunta Num.18.

"¿Y que es?"- Le pregunta, totalmente curiosa Maicy.

18 le dice:

"Dices que te tropezaste conmigo porque ibas totalmente distraida, pues: ¿que era aquello por lo que ibas tan distraida?".

A lo que Maicy, en un tono muy dulce de voz, le responde:

"¡No, por nada en especial; solo cosas insignificantes!".

"¡con que "cosas insignificantes"! y ¿que eran esas "cosas tan insignificantes"?".

Y Maicy le contesta, algo timida:

"¡Pues... cosas que en verdad no tienen importancia para muchos, pero en las que a mi me gusta pensar; por ejemplo, en el hecho de que pudiera estar posiblemente ENAMORADA!".

("¡Lo que me faltaba, es una cursi!")- piensa Num.18. Pero le contesta:

"¡Vaya, y por lo que veo, seguramente debe ser un chico que ocupa muy bien todo el espacio de tu pensamiento, ¿no?!".

Al oir esto, Maicy inexplicablemente se estremece un poco; pero no lo suficiente para que pueda responderle:

"¡Si... posiblemente asi sea!. Pero noto en usted, que lamentablemente no esta enamorada, ¿porque?".

A lo que 18, sin responderle la verdad de que estaba con Krilin, le miente diciendo: 

"¡No... para nada estoy enamorada; pero es algo que a mi me tiene sin cuidado!".

Al escuchar esto, Maicy, con un tono de voz muy triste, le dice:

"¡Cuanto lo siento por usted, 18!, es una lastima que no pueda sentir en estos momentos, lo que es el amor. ¡Con el amor, una se olvida incluso de todas las dificultades por las que pasa en esta vida, ¿no cree?!".

Y 18 le contesta:

"¡Bueno... si tu lo dices!, pero mejor pasemos a otra cosa: por cierto, ¿que hacias en esa tienda de ropa?, ¿ibas a comprarte algo?". 

Y Maicy le responde:

"¡Bueno, en realidad no me interesa esa ropa de moda, aunque algunos diseños son hermosos, solo entre a mirar todas esas "fachas" que tanto fascinan a muchas; porque lo que yo particularmente pienso, es que no importa lo que uno vista solo para "verse mejor", sino que uno sea excelente... en el interior, ¿no cree?!".

"¡Si... por una parte tienes razon, Maicy!"- le contesta 18, totalmente sorprendida de encontrar a alguien como ella que piense de esa manera:

"¡Pero la verdad, sinceramente creo que eres una chica... algo extraña!".

Al escuchar esto de Num.18, Maicy comienza a reir, y le dice:

"¡Si, es lo que todos los que me conocen, me dicen!, pero creo que hasta yo misma comienzo a creerlo, ¡ja,ja,ja!".

Al ver el buen humor que esta chica, Maicy, muestra como una de sus mejores caracteristicas, 18 no puede evitar sonreir , aunque sea un poco. 

De esa manera, Num.18 y Maicy conversan un buen rato, ganando la amistad de la una con la otra (y sorprende mas por la androide, con esa cara de pocos amigos). Num.18, a cada momento en que pasaba el tiempo conversando con Maicy, se sentia como... renovada; la gracia que esta chica emanaba en verdad la contagiaba, ya que a su lado, 18 se sentia como una anciana. Por eso, la joven Maicy (quien por su manera de ser, parecia una perfecta combinacion entre Belldandy, de: "OH, MEGAMISAMA!" ("¡Oh, mi diosa!") y Okinu Chan, de: "REIKO MIKAMI, CAZAFANTASMA"), parecia haber llegado a la vida de nuestra amada androide, en una etapa muy tormentosa de su vida, como una especie de remedio milagroso, que le inyectaba nuevamente vitalidad. Y era algo por lo que la A-18 se sentia a gusto, de haber encontrado una amiga que en verdad le ayudara a levantar su animo, algo que tiempo atras, no le hubiera sido tan facil de hallar.

Un rato despues de haber estado conversando, Maicy le dice a 18:

"Bueno, Num.18, me dio gusto haber conversado con usted, pero me tengo que ir. Sin embargo, me dio gusto que nos hayamos convertido en... amigas. Espero volver a verla de nuevo".

"Si, Maicy, yo tambien estoy muy contenta de haberte ganado como amiga. ¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto!... incluso, te doy tanto mi numero telefonico, como mi e-mail ); con cualquiera de ambos, te puedes comunicar conmigo".

A lo que Maicy, al recibir de parte de 18 estos medios para que pueda seguir comunicandose con ella, no oculta una gran sonrisa; y le responde:

"¡Gracias, Num.18, le prometo que me estare comunicando constantemente con usted. Bueno, bye y suerte!".

"¡Hasta luego, amiga e igualmente!"-le responde Num.18.

Maicy le da una ultima sonrisa y empieza a caminar por aquellos pasillos a donde bastante gente tambien transita, hasta perderse entre todas estas personas. Num.18, se queda observando el camino que Maicy tomo, mientras piensa:

"¡No se porque, pero por primera vez, me siento satisfecha de haber encontrado a alguien como ella, es una buena chica, y la verdad me agrada que nos hayamos convertido en amigas... por cierto, me entretuve tanto platicando con ella, que ya se me olvido a lo que venia, sera mejor que entre rapido antes de que cierren!".

Entonces, Num.18 se apresura a entrar en la tienda de ropa, para comprar algo (es muy tipico de ella).

MAS TARDE, EN KAME HOUSE:

Krilin continua esperando la llegada de Num.18; aunque no con mucho entusiasmo, pero si con un amor hacia ella que nadie le puede arrebatar. Aun asi, no podia quitarse de encima la desilusion de saber que 18 poco a poco, por alguna extraña razon, comenzaba a perder el interes por el; Krilin se sentia profundamente desahuciado.

De pronto, mira a lo lejos que 18 esta regresando. Y cuando la androide llega y entra a la casa, Krilin no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarla en silencio; pero al verla cuidadosamente, nota en su rostro una expresion que durante mucho tiempo habia hecho desaparecer de su persona: ¡una sonrisa!. 

Y aunque igual, pasa de largo frente a el sin siquiera voltear a verlo, por lo menos no le dirige la misma desagradable mirada a la que ya lo estaba acostumbrando. Krilin, se siente un poco aliviado por esto, sin entender porque 18 esta vez estaba de buen caracter... pero aun asi, no podia dejar de sentirse deprimido, porque 18 seguia con la misma actitud hacia el.

1 SEMANA DESPUES:

Num.18, despues de haberse dado 1 baño al terminar un rato de entrenamiento, se dirige a su PC personal, para conectarse a Internet. Y cuando abre su correo electronico, descubre algo: ¡un e-mail de su amiga Maicy!. En el cual le decia que la invitaba a que pasearan juntas esa misma tarde. Num.18 se siente a gusto al recibir un mensaje de su amiga Maicy, pero a la vez piensa que es una excelente oportunidad para "escaparse" por un buen rato de Krilin. Asi que no lo piensa mas, se arregla y ya lista, se apresura a salir lo mas rapido que puede; pero en eso se va encontrando a la entrada, ni mas ni menos, que con el enano Z.

Este, la ver que ella va a salir, le pregunta:

"Num.18, ¿acaso piensas salir ahorita?".

A lo que ella le responde:

"¡Si, si pienso salir, volvere tarde!".

Y sigue avanzando; pero Krilin trata de detenerla y le ruega:

"¡18, por favor, deja que yo te acompañe!. Ademas, podemos hablar y aclarar todos nuestros problemas, para que asi los podamos resolver juntos. ¡Por favor, querida 18, deja que yo...!".

Pero 18, desesperada porque el enano la esta deteniendo, le replica: 

"¡Sueltame, que ya te dije que por ahora, no quiero tu molesta compañia; no me hagas perder mas el tiempo, lloron!".

Y en ese momento, ella le da 1 bofetada tan fuerte, que facilmente lo tumba. Y cuando Krilin yace tirado sobre el suelo, 18 se apresura a salir lo mas rapido que puede, hasta que ya afuera, emprende el vuelo.

Mientras, krilin, tirado en el piso, no le queda de otra que observar como su "querida" 18 se le escapa sin remedio, mientras exclama sollozando: 

"¡Num.18, ¿porque?!". 

NUEVAMENTE, EN EL MISMO CENTRO COMERCIAL, DE LA MISMA CIUDAD, DONDE NUM.18 VA CONSTANTEMENTE:

Ella llega rapidamente hasta ese lugar, ya que era ahi donde Maicy la cito. Y ya ahi, 18 busca a su amiga, hasta que la encuentra sentada en una banca. Al momento de verla a la distancia, lo que 18 nota en particular de Maicy, es que esta viene muy bien arreglada: trae un vestido blanco muy fino, 1 sombrero muy bonito y fisicamente, se arreglo de manera maravillosa; daba la impresion de que esperaba mas a un novio, que a una amiga. Pero eso a ella no le importaba y al encontrarse frente a frente, se saludan.

"¡Hola, Maicy!"- saluda primero Num.18.

Al verla, Maicy muestra su radiante mirada ante ella y tambien le responde: 

"¡Hola, Num.18!".

"¡Recibi tu correo electronico y llegue lo mas rapido que pude!"-le comienza a explicar.

"¡Que bien, porque precisamente la quise citar aqui, para que ambas nos diviertamos juntas, sera maravilloso!"-le responde Maicy.

Pero de pronto, ella nota como el semblante de Num.18, no es el de una persona muy entusiasmada; y le pregunta:

"¿ Le ocurre algo, Num.18?, ¿porque esa mirada tan triste?".

Al oir esto, 18 le responde:

"¿Eh?... ¡No no es nada, solo que estoy... un poco aburrida, eso es todo!". 

Maicy, aunque no le cree mucho esa respuesta, de todas formas le dice:

"¡Ah, ya veo!, pero no se preocupe, que entre las 2, nos vamos a divertir mucho y se olvidara de toda sensacion molesta que tenga, ¡se lo prometo!". 

A lo que Num.18, sonriendo un poco, le contesta: 

"¡Esta bien, si tu lo dices!, pero solo te pido un pequeño favor!".

"¿Cual, 18?"-le pregunta, curiosa, Maicy.

"¡Que en tu manera de hablar, me trates como igual, sin necesidad que me hables en el tono de: "usted", sino como: "tu", ¿okey?!"- le pide Num.18.

a lo que Maicy le responde, entusiasmada:

"¡Si, como usted... quiero decir, como tu quieras, Num.18!".

"¡Muy bien, Maicy, muy bien!"- le responde contenta.

"¡Okey, querida... amiga, ahora dejame decirte que iremos a tal lugar, donde nos divertiremos juntas, ya veras que ambas la pasaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?!"- le aclara Maicy.

"¡De acuerdo!"- le responde Num.18.

Asi, las 2 pasan la tarde divirtiendose juntas: primero van de paseo por el parque, luego van a actividades poco usuales como el "Gotcha" (ya saben, en el que se usan pistolas de pintura), y asi por el estilo, hasta que su "tour" finaliza en un centro nocturno, donde las 2 se divierten bailando (y sorprende mucho por 18,quien hasta ese entonces, no era nada aficionada al baile, ni siquiera cuando Krilin la invitaba). 18 nunca se habia divertido tanto, y se sentia afortunada de haber encontrado a alguien como Maicy, como una gran amiga.

Sin embargo (y es aqui donde se da el: "gran boom" de esta historia), lo unico que ella no imagina que ocurriria, es lo que viene a continuacion:

Ambas van viajando en un convertible negro, propiedad de Maicy, a muy alta velocidad, hasta que finalmente, las 2 llegan hasta una playa. Ya ahi, el auto de Maicy se detiene. Son como las 2:00 en punto de la madrugada y la luna brilla esplendorosamente sobre aquel lugar.

Entonces, ya en aquel sitio, las 2 contemplan la hermosa noche estrellada y disfrutan del sonido de las olas estrellandose contra la arena de aquel sitio. 

"¿18, te divertistes mucho?"- le pregunta Maicy.

"¡Si, en verdad que nunca me habia divertido tanto, y sobre todo, al lado de alguien como tu. Gracias a ti, me he olvidado por un momento de las dificultades de mi vida y me he llenado nuevamente de energia!"- le responde contenta, Num.18. 

"¡De nada, para eso estan las amigas!"- le responde Maicy, en un tono gracioso.

Asi , pasa un buen rato en que ambas conversan en ese lugar. Hasta que Num.18 le dice a su amiga:

"¡Bueno, Maicy, fue una noche muy divertida; pero me tengo que ir!".

"¿Irte?, ¿En este lugar tan solido y oscuro?, ¿pues donde vives?"- le pregunta Maicy, extrañada.

"¡Bueno... es que yo vivo por aqui cerca, pero como vivo muy apartada de la civilizacion, muchos ignoran donde se encuentra mi casa!"- le responde, de manera muy astuta, Num.18 (por supuesto, no le diria la verdad).

"¡Ah, ya veo!"- le responde, (todavia algo extrañada) Maicy- "Bueno, aun asi, yo tambien me diverti mucho contigo".

"¡Si, yo tambien, pero espero que nos sigamos viendo asi todo el tiempo!"- le dice.

Pero de pronto, algo comienza a suceder entre ambas: al momento de mirarse la una a otra, 18 tiene una sensacion extraña que hace que no deje de mirar a su amiga; y cuando trata de darle el beso de despedida, ella acerca su rostro al de Maicy, pero no de la manera habitual en que por costumbre se hace para despedir a alguien de beso, ¡sino frente a frente!, haciendo lo mismo Maicy.

Al darse cuenta 18, de este acto que realiza de manera inconsciente, se detiene y exclama: 

"¡Por Dios!, ¿pero que...?". 

Maicy le pregunta:

"¿Que pasa, Num.18?".

y ella le responde:

"¡No nada... nada absolutamente!".

Al notar que en realidad Num.18 no quiere confesar lo que en ese momento siente, Maicy comienza a decirle:

"¡Vamos, amiga mia, yo se bien que hay algo dentro de ti, que quisieras "expresar", pero tienes miedo de hacerlo. No te preocupes en hacerlo, que "sea lo que sea", a mi no me molestara en lo mas minimo!".

Justo en ese momento, Num.18 queda petrificada al escuchar esto de su amiga. Siente como la carne se le enchina, mientras observa, con unos ojos espantosamente abiertos, a la cara de su amiga. Y con cierto tono de molestia, comienza a decirle:

"¡¿Pero que demonios estas insinuando?!".

"¡¿Que?!"- le responde desconcertada.

"¡No se que es lo que trataste de decirme, pero...!"- comienza a replicarle, en un tono muy temperamental, Num.18.

"¡No, por favor 18, no te molestes asi!"- le dice desesperada, Maicy- "¡Lo unico que quiero decirte, es que si hay algo que quisieras expresarme, no te preocupes, que sea lo que sea, yo no me molestare, con gusto aceptare aquello que tengas en tu interior, no tengas miedo en expresarmelo!".

A lo cual, Num.18 la mira de una manera muy molesta. De pronto, la androide comienza a sentir una inexplicable rabia por lo que Maicy le dijo. Y ya totalmente airada, no duda en advertirle:

"¡Escucha idiota, yo no estoy para esa clase de tonterias; lo que me hayas querido decir con ello, no me parecio nada gracioso. Y si sigues hablandome de esa manera, no me importa que te hayas vuelto mi mejor amiga, porque no dudare ni un minuto en mandarte de aqui al otro lado del mundo, con una buena patada por el c&l.!".

"¡Pero, 18,¿porque...?!"- le responde, desconcertada, Maicy.

Sin embargo, Num. 18 , totalmente sumida en su colera, trata de salir lo mas rapido del auto de Maicy. Y ya en pie, cuando esta a punto de emprender camino para alejarse de ahi, de pronto, voltea a donde esta todavia Maicy, para notar al momento que... Maicy esta llorando totalmente inconsolable.

Al principio, 18 trata de ignorarla y decide empezar su camino de regreso a: "Kame House"; pero no avanza ni siquiera un metro, cuando voltea a mirar nuevamente a Maicy, la cual no puede parar de llorar. Y en ese momento, inevitablemente, 18 no puede dejar de fijarle la mirada, dejando a un lado su colera... ¡para comenzar a compadecerse de ella!. 

Entonces, la androide se acerca nuevamente a la inconsolable Maicy; y ya cerca de ella, comienza a decirle en un tono de arrepentimiento:

"¡Maicy, por favor, quiero que me perdones; la verdad es que no habia ningun motivo para comenzar a tratarte de esa manera... lo que pasa, es que , si no quise expresarte lo que en verdad senti en ese momento, es porque...!".

"¡¿Que, Num.18, que es...?!"- le pregunta intrigada Maicy, sin dejar de llorar.

Y 18, con mucho valor le confiesa:

"¡Porque... en realidad, ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI!".

Y justo en ese momento, entre ambas se hace un absoluto silencio. Es un silencio que se alarga por varios segundos, tan profundo, que lo unico que se escucha, es el ruido de las olas. Hasta que Maicy toma la palabra y le pregunta, totalmente sorprendida:

"¡Num.18, ¿es cierto lo que me acabas de decir?!".

A lo que 18, con unas cuantas lagrimas que comienzan a salir por sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas, le responde afirmativamente: 

"¡Si, asi es!; desde que te conoci, senti algo que me atraia irremediablemente a ti. Tu me inyectaste esa energia y vitalidad de la que careci por algunos años. Esta noche tan maravillosa que pasamos juntas, a tu lado, pude olvidarme de todas mis dificultades y problemas que paso en mi vida, y sentir a alguien muy especial, como tu, a mi lado, dandome esa fortaleza y sobre todo, ese cariño que ningun otro hombre me ha dado. En verdad, siento en mi interior, ese amor que yo quiero ofrecerte; pero desde un principio, me dio mucho miedo confesartelo, pues no se como en verdad, vayas a responder. Pero no te preocupes, que si no me aceptas, no habra problema, yo no te suplicare e incluso dejare de verte, aunque sea para siempre. Con lo unico que me conformo, es que aceptes perdonarme por este momento tan humillante que te hice pasar; ¿entonces, que es lo que me respondes, querida Maicy?". 

A lo cual, Maicy, al escuchar esta sorprendente confesion de amor por parte de su amiga, para de llorar poco a poco, y comienza a reflexionar. Hasta que mirando nuevamente a su rostro, y en un tono mas tranquilo, le comienza a decir a Num.18:

"Querida 18, ¿recuerdas que, cuando nos conocimos el primer dia, te confese que tropezamos, porque yo iba distraida, pensando que posiblemente, me habia enamorado de alguien?".

"Si, ¿porque?"- le responde Num.18.

"¡Porque, esa persona de la que me habia enamorado... eras tu!".

"¿Hablas en serio?"- le pregunta, ya algo animada, 18.

"¡Si, asi es!. Yo tambien, desde la primera vez que te vi, cautivaste totalmente mi corazon. Y en verdad, ese tropezon que ambas tuvimos, no fue accidental: ¡yo misma lo hice a proposito!, para asi poder llamar tu atencion y conocerte. Y contrario a lo que me dijiste esa segunda vez que nos encontramos, yo jamas estuve enamorada de un muchacho, porque era de ti quien me habia enamorado; solamente que yo tampoco tuve el valor de confesartelo. Pero ahora que se que tu tambien sientes lo mismo por mi, ¡ me estas haciendo, la mujer mas feliz y afortunada de este mundo!"- le responde, ya mas animada, Maicy.

"¡Entonces... ¿eso quiero decir que me perdonas?!"- le pregunta Num.18.

"¡Por supuesto, mi amada Num.18!"- le responde, mientras le muestra una gran sonrisa, Maicy- "Pero hay solo una forma de mostrar ese perdon, tanto de mi hacia ti, como viceversa".

"¡Gracias, Maicy!, ¿pero cual es esa forma en que ambas podemos demostrar ese perdon?"- le responde 18.

"¡Pues, primero acercate a mi!"-le dice Maicy.

18, entra nuevamente al auto, y ya cerca de Maicy, esta le dice:

"¡Ahora, demostremos este sentimiento que ambas tenemos la una por la otra... comenzando nuevamente por donde tu querias empezar!".

Entonces, Maicy comienza nuevamente a acercar su rostro al de 18, hasta que... ¡poco a poco, sus labios se unen a los de Num.18!.

Y en ese momento, Num.18 y Maicy sellan su amor con ese gran beso, el cual se prolonga por largo rato.

Num.18, mientras la besa, comienza a recorrer con sus manos, el largo y hermoso cabello de Maicy; esta, a su vez, no puede evitar abrazar lo mas fuerte que puede a Num.18, posando sus lindas manos, sobre la espalda de la androide.

"¡Guau!, ¡es la primera vez que disfruto algo asi, algo que ni siquiera con Krilin pude disfrutar, porque Maicy es totalmente diferente; ella es el amor que tanto habia esperado!"- piensa, entusiasmada Num.18.

"¡Por fin, por fin puedo estar con la persona a la que verdaderamente amo; habia esperado mucho tiempo a alguien como ella, ella lo es todo para mi. Quisiera que este hermoso momento que ambas estamos viviendo, nunca terminara!"- piensa, tambien muy entusiasmada, Maicy. 

Entonces, las 2 continuan besandose, mientras se recuestan sobre el asiento delantero del auto y... ¡bueno, mejor ahi le paramos, porque si no me van a censurar! (momento ideal este, para escuchar de fondo la cancion: "FADE INTO YOU" del grupo: "MAZZY STAR" ).

YA EN EL AMANECER, EN "KAME HOUSE":

Num.18 abre los ojos; y se da cuenta que donde ella esta en su propio lecho, en: "Kame House". No recuerda muy bien como fue que regreso, pero no puede borrar de su mente, lo que vivio varias horas antes con Maicy.

"¡Dios, no se si en verdad arrepentirme en este momento, pero una cosa si es segura: ¡Maicy sabe besar muy bien!"-piensa Num.18, mientras vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y comienza a recordar nuevamente el beso que ambas se dieron.

En eso, escucha que alguien le habla. Es Krilin, quien con mucha timidez, la saluda: 

"¡Buenos...dias...Num.18!".

La verdad, Krilin no esperaba mucho de la A-18, porque creia que seguramente, ella le contestaria a gritos; pero como 18 esta de muy buen humor, le responde:

"¡Buenos dias... "querido" Krilin!".

Al escuchar la manera tan dulce en que ella le contesta, Krilin se queda sorprendido. Durante los ultimos dias, ella le daba un trato peor que el de un regimen dictatorial... ¡y ahora ella le estaba hablando de manera bastante dulce!, definitivamente, no podia entender para nada estos cambios de actitud de Num.18; pero aun asi, se sentia a gusto de ver que en ese momento, ella no le respondiera de manera muy grosera, por lo tanto, tendria que seguirle la corriente, hasta llegar a saber muy bien, que era lo que pasaba con la androide.

"¿Aahh...como amaneciste hoy este dia?"- le dice Krilin, siendo lo primero que le viene a la mente en preguntar.

"¡Yo muy bien, ¿y tu?!"- le responde Num.18, en un tono de aparente felicidad.

"¡Igual, je,je!"-le dice Krilin, con cierto nerviosismo- "Solo venia a decirte que dentro de unos minutos estara el desayuno".

"¡Si, en un momento bajare, gracias por avisarme Krilin!"- le responde 18, en un sospechoso tono alegre.

"¡Okey, como gustes!"- le responde Krilin; pero se retira lo mas rapido que puede de su vista, porque el hecho de que 18 este de muy buen humor, eso no impide que Krilin tenga cierto temor de preguntarle donde estuvo toda la noche.

Al momento que el enano Z se esfuma, 18 comienza a reflexionar:

"¡Pobre Krilin!, tiene razon para extrañarse de que ahora lo este tratando bien, despues del trato que durante estos dias ha estado recibiendo de parte mia; ¡pero si el supiera que ahora si he encontrado el verdadero amor!, la verdad lo siento mucho por el. Ademas, puede incluso comenzar a sospechar, asi que sera mejor que tenga mas cuidado a partir de ahora. ¡Pero lo unico que en estos momentos me importa mas, es alistarme para ir a ver a mi amada Maicy!".

Entonces, en un rato se arregla y con cierta dificultad (por Krilin, logicamente), sale para ir al encuentro de su amada.

CERCA DEL MEDIODIA, EN UN PARQUE DE LA MISMA CIUDAD DONDE SE UBICA EL SUPERMERCADO DONDE 18 Y MAICY SE CONOCIERON, BUENO, USTEDES YA SABEN:

Ya en aquel lugar, la risueña Maicy se encuentra sentada en una banca, esperando a que 18 llegue. De pronto, mira a su lado izquierdo, que alguien viene: ¡es ella, su amada Num.18!. 

La emocion que siente en su corazon, es inmensa. Al llegar 18 hasta donde ambas se encuentran, Maicy se levanta y le dice:

"¡Hola, mi amada Num.18!". 

"¡Hola, mi querida Maicy!"- le contesta 18 y ambas se besan.

"Perdona que te haya hecho esperar, pero... es que me levante muy tarde"- se excusa (con mentiras) 18 ante Maicy.

"¡Eso no importa!"- le responde- "¡Desde que nos besamos esta noche que paso, lo que importa es que ambas a partir de ahora, seremos muy felices, ¿no lo crees, mi amor?!".

"¡Si... por supuesto que si, querida!"- le contesta Num.18; pero justo en ese momento, sin saber porque, la imagen de Krilin viene a su mente, sintiendo en su interior cierta tristeza. Pero decide ignorar aquello, y le pregunta a Maicy:

"Bueno, ¿adonde quieres ir a pasear, amada Maicy?".

"¡A donde tu gustes, mi amor!"-le responde muy entusiasmada la chica.

"¡Ya se!, alejemonos un poco de este lugar tan habitual y vayamos a la Capital del Oeste, ¿que dices?"- le pregunta 18.

"¡Si, como tu quieras, mi amor!"- le responde Maicy.

Entonces, tomandose las 2 de la mano, se retiran de ahi, con rumbo a la Capital del Oeste.

2 HORAS DESPUES, YA EN LA MISMA CAPITAL DEL OESTE:

En el parque central de esa cosmopolita ciudad, vemos a 2 viejos conocidos pasear por ahi: son, ni mas ni menos, que la pareja mas dispareja de todo el mundo: BULMA Y VEGETA. 

"¡Demonios!, ¡esta estupidez de dar paseo por el parque, solo se le puede ocurrir a una raza tan insignificante como la tuya!- se queja el ex-principe de los Saiyayins.

"¡Por favor, Vegeta!, deja ya de quejarte; estos paseos con tu amada familia (Trunks, quien en ese entonces contaba ya con 3 años, y que en ese momento, les hacia compañia), son una buena opcion para ti, ya que solo te la pasas entrenando, entrenando y nada mas eso; ¡dedicanos un poco mas de tiempo, por favor!"-le replica Bulma.

"¡Si claro!"- le responde, con cierta indiferencia, Vegeta.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando los 3 iban pasando a un lado de unos gigantescos arbustos, Bulma voltea para un lado y descubre a cierta distancia... ¡a Num.18, en pleno romance con Maicy, en una banca!.

Al descubrir esto, casi se quiere ir de espaldas; pero reacciona a tiempo, para detener el paso y a Vegeta, y de esa manera, 18 no los descubra.

"¡Demonios, mujer!, ¿pero que?..."- pregunta algo molesto, Vegeta. 

"¡Silencio, no nos vayan a descubrir!"- le responde lo mas bajito que puede (y con cierto nerviosismo), Bulma. 

"¿Descubrir, quien?, ¿de que diablos estas hablando?"- le sigue preguntando, ya con cierto enfado. 

Bulma, sabiendo que es inutil querer ocultarle la verdad en ese momento, a su marido, le dice:

"Vegeta, asomate lo mas discretamente posible por estos arbustos y sabras de que te estoy hablando".

Vegeta , a pesar de la molestia que le causaba esa situacion, le obedece instantaneamente a Bulma, ya que inevitablemente, tambien lo mata la curiosidad; y al momento de asomarse un poco arriba del arbusto, ¡se queda petrificado, al descubrir el mismo, a Num.18, abrasadita a Maicy!. 

El no puede evitar quedarse embobado al contemplar semejante escena; por eso, al ver esto, Bulma le dice, tambien con cierta molestia:

"¡Vegeta, dejate de eso, y vamonos, antes de que nos descubran!".

Vegeta, queriendo comenzar ¡a reir!, trata de aguantarse lo mas que puede y le dice:

"¡Si, como quieras, vamonos rapido!".

Y ambos (junto con el pequeño Trunks, quien por su corta edad, no pudo darse cuenta de ello, pero milagrosamente, de manera inconsciente, no hizo nada que delatara la indiscrecion de sus desastrosos padres), se retiran lo mas discreta, pero rapidamente, de ese lugar.

Ya algo lejos de ese lugar, y de 18 y su amada chica, se detienen a descansar en un restaurant:

"¡No es posible!, nunca crei que esa atrevida de Num.18 llegara hasta ese punto, ¡pobre Krilin!".

"¡Si!-en ese momento, comienza a reir Vegeta... y le dice a Bulma:

"¡Que gracioso!, ¡esa muñeca de lata ahora se atrevio a ponerle el cuerno... con esa chica. El enano si que tiene mala suerte para todo!".

"¡Vegeta, esto no es nada gracioso!"- le replica Bulma.

Y sin poder parar de reir, le contesta:

"¡Si, ya se que tu no le encuentras la gracia a esto... pero hay que reconocer que esa rubia metalica si que las sabe seleccionar muy bien, ya que su chica no esta nada mal!".

"¡CALLATE IMBECIL, ¿QUE IDIOTECES ESTAS DICIENDO?!"- ahora si, totalmente airada, le contesta Bulma a gritos, que todos los presentes en ese lugar, no pueden evitar el voltear a ver que era todo ese escandalo.

Pero a Vegeta nada de eso le importa, ya que no puede evitar estar a las carcajadas por aquel caso; y no crean que esto solo fue por aquel rato, ya que incluso, ¡son tantas las ganas de reir por ello, que tardo incluso los siguientes dias a las carcajadas!...

Y no paraba en ningun momento de reir: a la hora del desayuno, en el momento en que entrenaba y se ejercitaba (que no le era tan facil mantener el equilibrio), mientras se bañaba, en la tarde, cuando salia de paseo (solo o acompañado), a la hora de la comida, la cena, etc. Nada podia hacer que dejara de seguirse ahogando a las risas, y era algo que ya estaba cansando a Bulma. Y asi tardo, ¡toda 1 semana!...

Incluso, 1 noche, Vegeta parecia que dejaria de reir; al sentir eso, Bulma suspiraba aliviada, pensando que por fin, su esposo cesaria de sus insoportables carcajadas; hasta que oyo que este exclamo:

"¿De que me estaba riendo?, ¡ahhh, si!, ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...!". 

y vuelve de nuevo a comenzar, para decepcion de Bulma, quien siente en ese momento el deseo de querer morirse a seguir soportando las molestas carcajadas de su marido (¡ya son varias noches asi!).

Y a la mañana siguiente, Vegeta aun no deja de reir ( aunque ni el mismo se de cuenta, de que todo ese ataque de incesantes carcajadas, le estan causando fuertes dolores en varias partes del cuerpo), mientras que Bulma, quien esta ojerosa y con los ojos quebrados por el insomio, al ver que Vegeta no deja de reir, ya con la paciencia agotada, le grita:

"¡YA CALLATE, VEGETA!, ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TUS ESTUPIDAS RISAS!". 

Hasta que al fin, gracias a los gritos de su esposa, el saiyayin deja de reir... mientras Bulma le sigue reprendiendo, bastante airada:

"¡Escucha, Vegeta!; mañana, todos nuestros amigos vendran aqui, para una reunion, y quienes tambien van a estar presentes, seran Num.18 y Krilin. Asi que ninguna palabra sobre este descabellado asunto y sobre todo ¡ninguna carcajada estupida!, ¿entendido?..."

"¡Si, claro!"- ahora si, Vegeta vuelve a su caracter de siempre, pero esta vez, Bulma esta mas contenta por ello, que por sus insoportables risas.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, AHI, EN CAPSULE CORPORATION: 

Todos van llegando: el maestro Roshi, Ox Satan, la tortuga, la familia de Goku (con Goten, quien ese entonces era muy pequeño y Gohan, quien ya se estaba desarrollando),etc,etc... mientras que Bulma funge como la anfitriona que recibe a todos a la puerta de su "humilde aposento"... hasta que, justo en ese momento, van apareciendo ¡Krilin y Num.18!.

Bulma, al ver que vienen juntos (pero no revueltos), no hace mas que tratar de disimular los sentimientos encontrados que tiene en su interior (entre un sentimiento de lastima por Krilin, debido a que sabe muy bien cuanto ama a 18, y de rabia a esta, por obvias razones), mientras que Vegeta sale a verlos, y cuando mira a la androide, trata de resistir el impulso de querer comenzar de nuevo con las carcajadas.

En tanto, 18 que de mala gana, acompañaba a Krilin hasta ese lugar, piensa al mirar al rostro del guerrero Z: 

"Por favor, no sea que el me llegue a descubrir!"...

(CONTINUARA...)

Este e-mail es ficticio; pero si por alguna circunstancia del destino, existiera alguien que por casualidad, poseyera en el dominio de el nick: "A18", y le llegaran a escribir, pensando que la A-18 realmente existe, escribanle despues a esa persona, para disculparse con ella, diciendo que todo fue un error, pura coincidencia, ¿okey?.

"FADE INTO YOU", esta es una cancion muy hermosa, la cual viene en el disco:

"So tonight that i might see"

Del grupo: "MAZZY STAR" (1993)

Se las recomiendo incondicionalmente, para que la escuchen como fondo para este fanfic tan romantico (si es que tienen la suerte de poseer esta bella cancion, sino pueden escuchar aunque sea, un pequeño fragmento en este sitio: Mazzy Star Boulevard)

Otras canciones que les recomiendo, para que las escuchen mientras leen este fic: 

"Te lo pido por favor" de Jaguares (en la version de su actual disco: "el primer instinto").

"Fin" tambien de Jaguares (en el mismo disco).

"Por un beso", igual.

"Estas dormida" esta, en la de Caifanes ("el silencio", 1992).

"Las batallas", de Cafe Tacuba.

"Si nos dejan", de Jose Alfredo Jimenez.

Una de Celso Piña, que no se cual es el titulo, pero que viene en su disco: "barrio bravo" (es la cancion #4).

"No love lost" del grupo de Death Metal, Carcass

"walk on the ocean" de los Toad the wet sprockets.

O la que ustedes mas gusten.

Por ultimo, dentro de poco publicare el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic; solo pido disculpas para aquellos que se sintieron molestos debido al tema que trato en este relato.

¡Bueno, hasta entonces!.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:

TRAGICO TRIANGULO DE AMOR.

Bueno, continuamos. La intrigosa parejita (ya saben, Krilin y 18) eran los ultimos en hacer su arribo a la: "Capsule Corp."; en ese momento, al ver a Bulma, Krilin la saluda:

"¡Hola, Bulma!".

A lo que Bulma, con cierta mezcla entre nerviosismo y tristeza, responde:

"¡Krilin!, me da gusto ver que tu y Num.18... hayan decidido asistir a nuestra reunion".

"Creo que todavia llegamos a tiempo, ¿no?".

"¡Si... a si es, sean bienvenidos!"- le responde Bulma con una forzada sonrisa, que en el fondo, ocultaba un sentimiento de lastima por Krilin.

Entonces, contento, Krilin decide seguir el paso para aceder al lugar. La unica que no dice nada, es Num.18 ( que en ese entonces, era bastante cerrada con los demas... y creo que hasta la fecha, todavia lo sigue siendo), quien mira a Bulma con una seriedad muy fria; y esta le responde con un gesto semejante, pero con rasgos faciales un poco mas marcados, casi de odio:

("¡No eres mas que una maldita lesbiana, Num.18, Krilin no te merece!"- piensa Bulma (quien para su suerte, 18 no tiene el poder de leer la mente, porque si lo tuviera, la enviaria inmediatamente al otro mundo)).

A lo cual, Num.18 decide ignorarla, y sin decir absolutamente nada, continua a la fuerza con su camino hacia el interior de la: "Capsule Corp". Bulma, inevitablemente, casi siente ganas de llorar, pero decide aplacar un poco ese sentimiento y tambien accede al interior. 

YA ADENTRO:

El ambiente en el interior es festivo; al entrar Krilin saluda con gran gusto a todos sus amigos, especialmente a Gohan. Todo ahi es un momento de celebracion, de alegria por ver a los viejos amigos (excepto, como siempre, no para Vegeta), y a la vez, de cierto aire de nostalgia (pues nadie podia dejar de recordar a Goku, quien en ese entonces, ya no se encontraba entre ellos, recuerden que habia perecido tratando de salvar a la tierra, de la diabolica destruccion provocada por el mounstro Cell); pero de todas maneras, el gozo desbordaba por todos lados y para todos. Sin embargo, la unica persona (aparte del ex-principe de los Saiyayins) que no compartia esas emociones, como todos los demas, era Num.18, quien no hacia mas que estar apartada de ellos, sentada en un sofa, unicamente mirando a Krilin, quien por el contrario, conversaba muy alivianado con sus amigos.

En ese momento, el padre de Bulma y propietario de la corporacion capsula (lo siento, pero ahorita, no me acuerdo de su nombre), interrumpe a esta, quien tambien se encontraba en pleno cotorreo con los otros:

"¡Bulma, disculpame!...". 

"¿Si, papa´?"-le responde. 

"Necesito hablar contigo"- le dice.

"¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?"- le pregunta curiosa, Bulma.

"Disculpa que no te haya avisado, pero yo mismo decidi invitar a alguien mas este dia, a esta reunion; es un viejo socio y amigo, dueño de una gran compañia. Asi que quiero saber, si no habra problema con ello".

"¡No papa´, no hay ningun problema, cualquier persona, que sea amigo tuyo, es bienvenido en este momento!"- le responde entusiasta.

"¡Gracias, hija mia!"- le contesta de igual manera, su padre- "porque precisamente, no ha de tardar mucho en venir este amigo mio... es mas, creo que acaba de llegar!".

Y justo en ese momento, va haciendo entrada aquella persona: es un hombre alto, de barba cerrada, ojos claros, piel blanca y de porte muy fino (no se porque, pero este tipo me recuerda a cierta personita... pero ¿a quien?), el cual, a pesar de aparentar ser un hombre mayor de 40, no tiene en su cabeza ni la menor cana (seguramente se lo pinta, usando "JUST FOR MEN" (no vaya a salir el superportero, censurandome por usar nombres de marcas comerciales), tinta china o yo que se...). 

Al momento de estar presente, el propietario de la "C.C", lo llama, y se saludan; y le dice a Bulma:

"¡Hija, te presento al sr. Arath Doki, presidente de la: "Utopy Company"!". 

Y le dice a ese individuo:

"¡Arath, ella es mi hija Bulma!".

"¡Encantada de conocerlo, sr. Doki!"-le dice Bulma.

"¡No, al contrario, yo estoy aun mas encantado de conocer, a la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos, en tan bella persona!"- le responde muy cortes y halagadoramente, este tipo, mientras le toma la mano y la besa.

Bulma no puede evitar sonrojarse en ese momento, mientras le dice:

"¡Muchas gracias por el halago, sr. Doki!!!".

Vegeta, al ver semejante escena (pues para el, esta clase de modales, le son totalmente desconocidos), no puede evitar el sentir cierta molestia y recelo (aunque, extrañamente, prefiere de manera prudente, no hacer una escena por ello).

Bulma, dirigiendose hacia Vegeta, le dice a Arath:

"¡Ah, por cierto sr. Doki, permitame presentarle a mi esposo, el sr. Vegeta!".

Y este responde sorprendido:

"¡Oh, no sabia que estaba usted casada!, pero me da gusto conocer al afortunado que tiene la suerte de ser dueño de tanta belleza".

"¡Oh, sr. Doki, por favor!"- le responde, sonrojandose una vez mas, Bulma.

Entonces, Arath hace un ademan de saludo a Vegeta; pero este no se interesa por responderle de la misma manera, asi que lo ignora totalmente, ante la extrañeza de el.

Al ver esto, Bulma trata de explicarle rapidamente a Doki:

"¡Le ruego que disculpe a mi esposo, Sr. Doki, que no le haya correspondido a su saludo como se debe; lo que pasa es que el es... un poco timido (¡si, como no!)!".

"¡Si, no hay problema por ello; despues del todo, aun asi, su esposo me simpatiza bastante,aunque no podamos establecer contacto directo (¡como se ve, que no lo conoce!)!"- le responde serenamente, Arath.

"¡Je,je... si usted lo dice!"-rie nerviosamente Bulma.

"¡Bueno, si puede usted hacerme el favor, le ruego que venga conmigo a conocer al resto de los invitados, todos amigos mios!"- le sugiere a Doki.

"¡Sera todo un placer!"- le responde este individuo.

Entonces, ambos (junto con el papa´ de Bulma), se dirigen a donde esta el resto del mitote... perdon, de los amigos de Bulma; y ya frente a ellos, les dice:

"¡Muchachos, permitanme presentarles al Sr. Arath Doki, empresario y amigo de mi padre!". 

Entonces, Doki saluda a c/uno de todos los que estan ahi, y cuando llega el turno de Krilin:

"¡Me da mucho gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Krilin, señor!". 

"¡El gusto tambien es mio, sr. Krilin!"- le responde, Arath.

Entonces, en un rato que transcurre, platicando ciertas trivialidades entre Doki , Bulma y sus amigos, esta le pregunta:

"Disculpe, sr. Doki, pero ¿tiene usted familia?, y si tiene ¿porque no vinieron?".

A lo que este responde francamente:

"Por supuesto que tengo; pero desfortunadamente, mi amada esposa, murio hace algunos años (nota reveladora sobre este punto: la esposa de Doki, fue una de las tantas victimas durante la saga de Cell (pero que fueron asesinadas por el dr. Gero), que no pudieron ser resucitadas... ¡aunque usted no lo crea!)..."

"¡Oh, cuanto lamento su tragedia!"- le dice, en un tono de lastima, Bulma.

"¡Si, gracias por su compresion, Bulma!"- le responde mas animado- "Pero ahora, la unica familia que tengo, es una hermosa hija mia; ella lo es todo para mi, y es mi razon para continuar luchando, por ella precisamente".

"¡No sabe cuanta alegria me da saber aquello, sr. Doki!"- le responde contenta, Bulma- "¡Pero, ¿podria hablarnos mas sobre ella, si no es mucha molestia?!".

"¡Con mucho gusto!"- le responde- "acaba de cumplir los 18 años, por lo tanto, ya es toda una señorita; lo que destaca mas de ella, es su caracter alegre, risueño, jovial y muy dulce, igual que como era su madre, ademas de que es muy guapa, y se podria decir que es como mi mas vivo retrato. Pero si quieren conocerla directamente en persona, no hay problema, porque ella tambien vendra aqui; incluso, no ha de tardar ni una hora mas en llegar".

En eso, mientras Num.18 unicamente observaba, totalmente aburrida al grupito conversar amenamente entre si, por una ventana, se observa a lo lejos... a un auto entrar al area de estacionamiento de la "C.C"; 18, debido a su aburrimiento, voltea hacia atras, donde esta aquella ventana, y fija su vista en el vehiculo que acaba de entrar: 

"Uhmm, es un convertible negro"- piensa, sin darle mayor importancia a ello.

Y cuando voltea su rostro, nuevamente al frente... de pronto, reacciona estrepitosamente:

"¡¿Un convertible negro?!".

Y mirando nuevamente hacia afuera, observa rapida y cuidadosamente a la persona que viene conduciendo aquel vehiculo.. y al descubrir quien es, el shock no se hace esperar:

"¡PERO SI ES MAICY!!!!!". 

Efectivamente, es ella, la que conduce aquel automovil, que se hace presente en ese momento, en ese mismo lugar; 18, totalmente aterrorizada, se pregunta:

"¡Por Dios, ¿pero que demonios hace ella aqui?... bueno, no se porque tenia que venir aqui, pero ahora, lo mas importante, es que desaparezca rapidamente, o de lo contrario, estare perdida!". 

Entonces, sin perder mas el tiempo, 18 se levanta rapidamente y se dirige a esconderse en otro sitio de aquel lugar, mientras que inevitablemente, el sr. Doki, nota esta accion de Num.18, hasta que la mira desaparecer de alli.

En eso, uno de los mayordomos del cientifico de la: "C.C", les anuncia la llegada de la chica; a lo que el sr. Doki les dice: 

"¡Bueno, ahora si ha llegado!".

Y justo en ese momento, se hace presente Maicy, quien efectivamente ¡es la hija del mismo Arath!.

"¡Hola, papa´!"- dice Maicy, al ver a su padre.

"¡Hola, mi niña querida!"- le contesta a ella.

Y dirigiendose a los demas:

"¡Bueno, permitanme tener el gusto de presentarles a mi hija, de la que tanto les estuve hablando; ella es Maicy Doki!".

Y Bulma, quien en ese momento, estaba distraida, mirando a otro lado por ver a donde se habia ido Num.18, se da cuenta de lo que pasa y rapidamente pone atencion a aquel acontecimiento:

"¡Oh, perdon!, es un placer conocert...!".

Pero al fijarse quien es la hija de Doki, ¡se queda totalmente paralizada!.

Mientras que Maicy, con una sonrisa totalmente cautivadora, saluda:

"¡Buenas tardes, es todo un placer conocerlos!".

Casi todos los presentes ahi, no pueden evitar sentirse cautivados por aquella chica; en verdad es tan primorosa como la habia descrito su padre, era casi un angel. Hasta Krilin no puede ocultar el sentirse atraido por aquella agraciada jovencita de estatura mediana, ojos del color de los cielos y una personalidad muy graciosa.

"¡Hola, señorita Maicy!"- le responden todos, queriendo hacerse los graciosos con ella.

"¡Señorita Maicy!"- el primero en dirigirle la palabra es precisamente, el enano Z- "Mi nombre es Krilin, y quisiera decirle, en nombre de todos los presentes aqui, que es un placer conocer a alguien tan hermosa como usted!".

"¡Oh, muchas gracias, que lindo es usted, sr. Krilin!"- le responde Maicy, muy complacida, mientras de manera muy extraña, le pasa suavemente por su mejilla, los dedos de su mano derecha, al calvo guerrero Z; este se queda totalmente idiotizado al recibir tan gustosa respuesta. 

(Ni se imagina el imbecil, que esta chica tan angelical, era la misma que le estaba "bajando" a Num.18). 

"¡Tambien estoy muy contenta de estar aqui, y me siento halagada por este recibimiento de su parte!"- expresa Maicy ante todos, quienes se sienten enloquecidos por ella. 

Mientras que Bulma, no puede dejar de salir de su asombro, pues sabe muy bien que Maicy, es la chica que ella habia descubierto en pleno romance con Num.18; ahora entendia porque 18 desaparecio en ese momento, pues afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo, del arribo inesperado de su flamante "novia" a aquel lugar.

En ese momento Arath le dice a Maicy: 

"¡Ah, por cierto, hija mia, permiteme presentarte a la anfitriona de este evento; ella es Bulma!". 

"¡Es un gusto conocerla, sra. Bulma!"- la saluda Maicy de manera muy amable. Esta siente como un hueco en el estomago, pues no sabe ni que decirle, y mucho menos, que es lo que hara ya que no esperaba tener esa sorpresa tan escabrosa (el hecho de que el padre de Bulma, tuviera por amigo y socio, al padre de una chica que sostenia relaciones amorosas con Num.18, la novia de su mejor amigo Krilin y que ambas estuvieran en el mismo lugar, era mas que una terrorifica coincidencia que a ella, la hacia sumirse en escalofrios); asi que, entre decidirse a delatar, en ese mismo momento, tan escandaloso asunto... ironicamente, opta por ayudar, de mala gana, a Num.18 y su "novia", para que no sean descubiertas... aunque ella lo haria mas por Krilin, que por la androide.

Entonces, con cierto nerviosismo, Bulma le responde su saludo a la chica:

"¡Como iba a decir... es tambien... un gusto conocerte, Maicy!".

Al momento que Maicy le sonrie, Bulma no puede evitar sentir la molestia que le causa su presencia.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta que no hacia otra cosa mas que estar arrinconado, encerrado en si mismo, observa a la invitada que acaba de llegar, y exclama sorprendido al descubrir de quien se trata:

"¡¿Pero que?, si es esa misma chica, que estaba "bien romantica" con la muñeca de lata!"- e inevitablemente, trata de aguantarse las ganas de comenzar a carcajearse.

Un rato despues de que Maicy y su padre estan muy adentrados en pleno cotorreo con todos los invitados,

este les dice:

"¡Por cierto, dejenme comentarles que mi hija Maicy por fin a conseguido amor; ella me cuenta que su novio es un joven muy excelente ¿no es asi, cariño?".

Al oir esto, Maicy siente un estremecimiento, pues aunque siente mucha pena por engañar a su padre, nada podra impedir que ella deje de amar a Num.18; por lo tanto, no tiene otro remedio que seguirle la corriente, y le responde:

"¡Si, asi es!, mi novio... es una buena persona, es alguien maravilloso, ojala lo pudieran conocer". 

("¡Si claro, ese "novio tan maravilloso", es una mujer llamada Num.18, je!")- piensa Bulma, entre una mezcla de burla y rencor.

"Y dime, Maicy ¿porque no lo invitaste a que estuviera presente en este momento, para que todos, sobre todo yo, lo conocieramos?"- le pregunta, con un ingenuo entusiasmo, el sr. Arath.

("¡ A lo mejor sera, porque el "novio" llego un poco mas antes que ustedes dos, pero tuvo que salir rapidamente "por causas de fuerza mayor", je,je!")-Vuelve a pensar Bulma, con el mismo desagrado que le causa a ella, las mentiras de Maicy.

Esta, muy nerviosa, le responde a su padre:

"¡Este... el me dijo que no podria venir conmigo, porque... tuvo que salir de viaje por unas semanas... pero cuando regrese, te lo presentare para que lo conozcas, papa´, je,je!".

"¡Esta bien, hija mia, eso espero!"- le responde, con alegria su padre. 

Maicy solo atina a sonreirle tambien a el y a los demas, ocultando el nerviosismo que le causa, el vivir ese "amor secreto".

Despues de un rato, el sr. Arath esta conversando con Krilin:

"Y digame sr. Krilin ¿es usted casado o soltero?".

A lo que Krilin, con cierto entusiasmo, le responde:

"¡Pues la verdad, sr. Doki, aunque aun no me he casado, tengo a mi novia; la cual era precisamente esa hermosa rubia que estaba sentada alla...!". 

"¡¿Una rubia hermosa?!"- exclama algo sorprendida Maicy, ya que a ella le suena como algo familiar (¿porque sera?).

Bulma, al escuchar esto, siente como se le enchina la piel y el corazon se le acelera, porque sabe muy bien que si se llega a saber de la identidad de Num.18 y su presencia alli, nada podra impedir que se arme todo un escandalo en ese lugar; por lo tanto, no tiene otra opcion que impedir ella misma que se llegue a dar tal acontecimiento.

"¡¿con que aquella rubia era su novia?!, me siento sorprendido por ello, ¡debo felicitarlo sr. Krilin, es usted muy afortunado!"- le dice Arath.

"¿ Seria tan amable de decirnos, sr. Krilin, cual es el nombre de su novia?"- le pregunta curiosa, Maicy a Krilin (¡Ahora si, Bulma tendra que actuar lo mas rapido que pueda, antes de que se encienda la mecha!).

"¡Por supuesto, con mucho gusto!"- le dice Krilin- "Ella se llama...". 

"¡KRILIN!"- lo interrumpe Bulma, alzando la voz. Todos los presentes ahi, voltean soprendidos, a mirarla. 

Krilin, extrañado por esto, le pregunta: 

"¡¿Que es lo que pasa, Bulma?!". 

"¡Krilin, ehh... creo que Gohan te habla!"- le dice, siendo lo primero que le viene a la mente en decirle. 

"¡Pero, Bulma!"- trata de replicarle Krilin; pero ella insiste, ya que su intencion es, que no les revele a Maicy y a su padre, nada que tenga que ver con Num.18:

"¡Vamos, no hagas esperar a Gohan, quiere hablar urgentemente contigo!" - le sigue insistiendo Bulma, mientras lo jala de la camisa. Krilin, no le queda otro remedio, que obedecerle, sin concluir su charla con Maicy y Arath.

Mientras que Bulma y el enano Z se dirigen hasta donde se ubica el pequeño Gohan; y ya frente a el, Bulma le dice:

"¡Muy bien, Gohan, aqui esta Krilin, pues querias hablar con el, ¿verdad?!".

"¡¿Yo, en que momento?!"- le pregunta Gohan, totalmente extrañado. 

Bulma se le acerca rapido y disimuladamente le insiste:

"¡Gohan lo que quiero es que mantengas a Krilin, aqui contigo, es necesario!".

"Pero, ¿porque?"- le interroga, sin entender que esta pasando. 

Bulma, ya en tono de molestia, le responde:

"¡Tu no preguntes y hazlo, por favor!".

"¡Okey, esta bien, lo hare!"- le obedece Gohan, pues no le queda otro remedio.

Entonces, Bulma les dice a ambos: 

"¡Bueno, muchachos, ahi los dejo para que platiquen por un buen rato!".

Y se retira, para volver nuevamente a donde esta Maicy

y su padre. 

Mientras, Krilin le pregunta a Gohan:

"¡Oye, ¿que sera lo que le pasa a Bulma?!".

"¡No lo se, a mi que me preguntas, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aqui!"- le responde Gohan, totalmente extrañado.

Bulma, despues de haber apartado a Krilin de aquellas personas, regresa a donde se encuentran; y les explica:

"¡Chiquillos, ustedes saben como son, je!".

Arath y Maicy tambien se quedan extrañados ante esto.

Mientras Bulma voltea hacia otro lado, pensando:

"Por cierto, ¿donde se habra ido a ocultar esa maniatica de Num.18?". 

Precisamente, volviendo con Num.18:

Mientras transcurrian todos esos sucesos, la A-18 fue a ocultarse en lo profundo de un pasillo de esa enorme mansion, por donde nadie transitaba, mientras con cierta angustia, pensaba:

"¡Maicy, ¿porque demonios tenias que presentarte aqui?!, lo bueno que me di cuenta a tiempo, de no haber sido asi, ella me hubiera reconocido, Krilin se hubiera dado cuenta de ello y eso hubiera marcado el fin de nuestra relacion. Asi que no me queda de otra, mas que esperar a que esta estupida fiesta acabe y se retiren todos, para que yo tambien me pueda ir".

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES: 

Num.18 continua esperando hasta que sea el momento propicio para marcharse de ahi; asi, despues de 1 rato, se da cuenta que al parecer la fiesta a terminado y casi todos se han retirado (y lo sabe, porque puede percibir el ki de algunos), y por eso decide salir de donde esta oculta, pero con mucha precaucion, para no caer en el error de que Maicy la descubra, en caso de que aun no se haya retirado ella de aquel sitio.

Poco a poco, marcha sigilosamente hacia la parte iluminada de aquella mansion, que es la sala principal donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Para su fortuna, descubre que Maicy y su padre ya se han marchado, al igual que una buena parte de los invitados, y de entre los pocos que todavia estaban ahi, se veia a Krilin, quien la estaba esperando desde hacia que rato.

Aun asi, 18 esta temerosa, porque piensa que posiblemente, Krilin le haya dicho algo a Maicy sobre ella; mientras, Krilin, al ver de nuevo a 18, se emociona y se acerca a ella, mientras le dice:

"¡Num.18, que bueno que te veo de nuevo; dime ¿donde estabas?, ¿porque te ausentaste de la fiesta?!".

Aunque a Num.18 le daban muchisimas ganas de responderle con un agresivo: "¡Que te importa!", al ver que Krilin esta tranquilo (lo cual es signo de que no paso nada de lo que ella pensaba), decide mejor contestarle con una mentira piadosa:

"Lo que pasa, es que... me sentia un poco mal, por eso Sali un rato a tomar aire fresco... pero ya me siento bien, asi que ya vamonos".

Krilin, quien ingenuamente le cree esa mentira a 18, le dice:

"¡Bueno, como tu gustes!".

Asi que ambas se retiran, no sin antes de que Krilin se despida de Bulma. Pero igual que al principio, el enano Z reanuda la marcha, satisfecho por creer que todo salio bien, en cambio Num.18 y Bulma se lanzan una ultima mirada fria, mientras la ultima se siente mortificada por haber ayudado a la androide a encubrir su relacion con Maicy; hubiera preferido, en ese momento desenmascarar a las 2, pero no le quedo de otra.

Num.18 tambien comienza su retirada, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

YA AVANZADA LA NOCHE, MIENTRAS LE DAMOS UNA VISITA A LA RESIDENCIA DONDE MAICY Y SU PADRE VIVEN:

En esta vivienda tan exclusiva, vemos a Maicy quien reposa en su lecho, mientras piensa: 

"¡El sr. Krilin es novio de una rubia muy hermosa!, ¡que afortunado es, igual que yo con Num.18!, sin embargo me parece increible que ambos coincidamos en eso, aunque es una lastima que no pude conocer a esa joven. No importa, seguramente es una persona maravillosa, por eso el sr. Krilin la adora. A proposito, espero poder ver mañana a mi amada Num.18, que ya tiene como 2 dias que no nos vemos, me pregunto ¿porque?". 

En ese momento, ella aprieta su suave almohada con los delicados y bien delineados dedos de su mano derecha, mientras cierra sus ojos y comienza a exclamar muy entusiasmada:

"¡18, te amare para toda la eternidad!!!!".

YA EN EL AMANECER DEL SIG. DIA:

Al momento en que el sol brilla con todo su esplendor sobre: "Kame house", se puede ver que Num.18 esta tomando su desayuno; justo en ese momento, llega Krilin para desayunar tambien, aunque para 18, su presencia le es indiferente.

Krilin, entusiasmado le dice: 

"¡Buenos dias, 18!".

"¡Si... buenos dias, Krilin!"-le responde ella, con algo de esa indiferencia.

A pesar de que todavia resiente esa actitud de Num.18 hacia el, a Krilin no le queda de otra que resignarse ante ello; asi que el tambien se prepara para tomar su desayuno, mientras intenta hacerle platica:

"¡Fue una lastima que te ausentaras durante casi todo lo que duro la fiesta!, porque si no, hubieras conocido a unas excelentes personas; una chica de 18 años, muy guapa y ademas muy gentil y dulce, que se llama Maicy..."

En ese momento, Num.18 siente un ligero estremecimiento al oir el nombre de ella, porque definitivamente, siente que el hecho de que ambos (Krilin y Maicy) ya se hubieran conocido, podria amenazar en un futuro su relacion con la ultima, aunque al parecer, de ahi no paso a mayores, pues no ve en Krilin indicio alguno de que se le hubiera mencionado a ella en ese momento; asi que solo le responde en un tono medio sarcastico: 

"¡¿Ah, si?, no me digas!". 

"¡Si!"- le responde afirmativamente, Krilin- "De hecho, el hombre que llego un poco antes que ella, y con el cual tambien estaba platicando, es su padre; el se llama Arath... Arath Doki".

("¡Vaya, con que ese hombre era, ni mas ni menos, que mi suegro!")- exclama, para si misma, Num.18 en sus pensamientos, pero decide no responderle nada a Krilin.

Mientras, el continua con su rollo:

"¡Los dos son de clase alta, porque el sr. Arath es presidente de una empresa muy importante, igual que el padre de Bulma, pero se ve que tanto el, como su hija son muy buenas personas y bastante accesibles, de hecho yo les cai muy bien...!"

Justo en ese instante, 18 reflexiona sobre esto, ya que para ella significa que de ahora en adelante, tiene que ser mas precavida para que el enano Z no la llegue a descubrir ; por el momento, sigue escuchando de mala gana a Krilin, pero sin prestarle gran atencion.

"Incluso, intente hablarles a ellos de ti, si no fuera porque Bulma me estaba interrumpiendo a cada rato; ¡quien sabe que era lo que le pasaba!"- dice Krilin.

En ese momento, Num.18 siente otro estremecimiento al oir esto, y dice en voz baja: 

"¡Por ningun motivo, tenias que hacerlo, cabeza hueca!".

"¿Que fue lo que dijiste, Num.18?"- le pregunta Krilin, extrañado por que pudo ver que ella musitaba en voz baja.

"¡No, nada, olvidalo!"- le responde Num.18.

entonces el continua:

"¡Incluso te tengo noticias!: tan bien les cai, que el sr. Doki, al saber que por ahora, como muchas personas, estoy sin empleo (¡para que sepan que tambien el problema del desempleo esta presente en el mundo de DBZ, pues no hay buenos trabajos para los guerreros Z!), me pregunto sobre mis habilidades; entonces yo le conte sobre mis conocimientos en contabilidad e informatica (¡esta bien, por lo menos quise darle aqui al enano Z, otro tipo de habilidades, que compensen el "looserismo" que muestra a la hora de pelear!), y el me dijo que en su empresa, hay una vacante, que si yo queria, podia contratarme, a lo que yo entusiasmado le dije que acepto...".

"¡Oh, si bien por ti!"- le contesta Num.18, sin mostrar ni el menor entusiasmo.

Aunque Krilin se siente un poco desilusionado por la indiferencia que 18 muestra ante ello, de todas formas el ya esperaba que esa fuera su respuesta; por lo tanto decide no darle mucha importancia, y le dice por ultimo:

"¡Bueno, tengo que irme, porque me van a hacer 1 entrevista alla, para que quede oficialmente contratado; deseame suerte!..."

Pero al ver que 18 no le responde nada, no le queda otro remedio que resignarse ante ello y se levanta algo desanimado, para alistarse e ir a la empresa del sr. Doki.

Al momento de retirarse, Num.18 musita en voz baja:

"¡IDIOTA!". 

Mientras mira a un reloj y piensa:

"¡No importa, porque ya estoy ansiosa por ver a mi querida Maicy; la verdad lo unico que espero es que ella se decida a escaparse de su casa, e irse conmigo muy lejos de aqui, y de esa manera, yo tambien me aleje para siempre de este ojete imbecil de Krilin; se lo he estado proponiendo desde hace varios dias, y no se porque, ella no puede aceptar. De cualquier manera, hoy tratare de convencerla!". 

MIENTRAS, EN LA LUJOSA RESIDENCIA DE MAICY:

Maicy y su padre tambien estan tomando su desayuno, rodeados de todos los lujos tipicos de la clase alta; los 2 comen en silencio, mientras se ve a su servidumbre moverse de un lado para otro, ocupados en sus quehaceres.

Al fondo, se ve, colgado de una pared, el retrato de una mujer muy hermosa; es la difunta madre de Maicy, casi identica a ella, con la unica diferencia que en su rostro, son notorios los años que ella tenia (como entre 30 y 40, aproximadamente) antes de fallecer (como les mencione mas arriba, ella murio asesinada por el Dr. Gero, pues se encontraba haciendo las compras en un supermercado junto con una de sus "damas de confianza", justo en el momento en que el maligno cientifico destruyo ese lugar, junto con una buena parte de aquella ciudad, en donde hizo su primera aparicion frente a los guerreros Z ; ¡ironias de la vida!), mientras en la parte inferior del retrato cuelga un retablo con varias velas, veladoras y flores, y una hoja de papel que lleva escrita esta frase: "¡Te extraño mucho, mami!", hecha por Maicy.

Maicy, de vez en cuando, volteaba a mirar el retrato de su madre, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en lo profundo de su corazon, causado por su ausencia, pues sentia que ella le hacia mucha falta en esos momentos.

Justo en ese momento, su padre rompe el silencio, al comenzar a preguntarle: 

"Dime hija mia, ya han pasado varios dias, y aun no me presentas a tu prometido ¿acaso el no te ha de estar tomando en serio o tu no haces mas que mentirme?".

Maicy, quien al escuchar esto, siente un ligero estremecimiento, pues no sabe que contestarle; asi que le dice:

"¡No, padre querido, yo no te estoy engañando; lo que pasa, es que el... es un hombre de compromisos. Pero posiblemente dentro de 2 dias regrese y ahora si, te lo puedo presentar para que lo conozcas; te aseguro que ella.., quiero decir, el es una buena persona!".

A lo que su padre le responde:

"¡De todas formas, me alegro mucho por ti, Maicy!, eso confirma que no son ciertas las sospechas que yo tenia de ti...".

"¿Que sospechas?"- le pregunta intrigada.

Y Arath, poniendo una expresion algo dura en su cara, le responde: 

"¡Escucha, Maicy, sere franco contigo!; hace algun tiempo, me llegaban rumores de que en la escuela, mostrabas una aptitud muy ... extraña".

"¿Aptitud extraña, de que me estas hablando?"- le pregunta, Maicy, ya algo nerviosa.

Al notar esto, Arath le responde: 

"¡Tranquila, Maicy!, de todas formas, yo se que eso no era cierto. Pero el caso, es que en tu escuela, me decian que te comportabas muy extraño con tus demas compañeras... ellas decian que les coqueteabas".

Al oir esto, Maicy casi siente ganas de irse para atras, por lo que le dice con cierta exaltacion:

"¡Padre, te aseguro que todo eso es mentira, yo...!"

Entonces su padre la interrumpe, tratando de calmarla:

"¡Si, Maicy, lo se!, no tienes porque ponerte asi. Yo supongo que ellas lo decian, porque, aunque yo no tengo nada en contra de los demas estractos sociales, varias de ellas no eran de familias ricas y solo te querian difamar por envidia. Asi que tu no te preocupes; pero una cosa si te digo, ojala que sea asi, porque esta familia esta cimentada en altos principios y si me llego a enterar que tu estas rompiendo alguno de ellos, siento mucho decirtelo, pero sera algo que nunca te perdonare, ¿entiendes?".

A lo que Maicy, ya con cierto desanimo, le responde:

"¡Si, padre querido, pero por favor, confia en mi, yo jamas haria algo asi, te lo prometo!".

En ese momento, Arath un poco mas tranquilo, le dice:

"¡Si, Maicy, disculpame!, por supuesto que confio en ti, pues tu eres lo unico mas preciado que tengo en este mundo y me doleria bastante perderte, igual que como me duele todavia haber perdido a tu madre... bueno, ya me tengo que ir, porque tengo que trabajar y por cierto, tambien tengo que recibir a ese muchacho, Krilin".

"¿Es muy simpatico, verdad?, te pido por favor, que lo contrates, no le hagas perder esa oportunidad"- le dice Maicy.

"¡Por supuesto, te lo prometo, hija mia!, de hecho, si no fuera porque tanto el como tu, ya tienen compromiso... me gustaria mucho que el fuera tu prometido, seria un excelente partido para ti. Bueno me despido, Maicy"- le dice su padre.

"¡Si, hasta luego, querido padre!"- le responde Maicy, mentras ambos se despiden de beso.

Y justo en el momento en que el sr. Arath se retira de ahi, Maicy recarga su menton sobre sus manos, mientras piensa de manera algo melancolica:

"¡Padre, perdoname!, aunque yo te quiero mucho, tu nunca comprenderas el amor que siento por alguien como Num.18 y es algo a lo que yo no renunciare por nada del mundo. Bueno, por ahora, me preparare, ya que tenemos dos dias sin vernos y la verdad, la extraño bastante, ¡que alegria!".

Entonces, ella se levanta y es tanta la alegria que hay en su corazon, que comienza a dar de vueltas, como si estuviera bailando con alguien, ante la mirada sorprendida de los empleados de la casa. Al darse cuenta de ello, Maicy se detiene, sonrie un poco apenada y se retira de ahi.

EN LA: "UTOPY COMPANY" (LA EMPRESA DEL SR. ARATH):

Krilin ya se encuentra ahi, esperando su turno para ser entrevistado. Los nervios lo carcomen por dentro; porque a pesar de haber hecho "migas" con el sr. Doki, eso no le garantiza que el se pueda quedar con el puesto vacante.

Al fin despues de unos minutos, oye que una voz lo llama:

"¡Sr. Krilin, sigue usted, pase a la oficina!".

Al fin, se levanta y se dirige a ese lugar, aunque no con mucha seguridad, pero si dispuesto a hacer lo mejor posible.

Despues de un rato, en el cual, le hicieron preguntas, le aplicaron pruebas, etc,etc; el se encuentra frente a frente con el sr. Doki, quien le dice:

"¡Lo felicito, sr. Krilin!, las pruebas revelaron que es usted apto para este trabajo...!".

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que...?!"- le pregunta Krilin.

"¡Si, queda usted contratado; presentese mañana, temprano, aqui mismo!"- le responde, de manera positiva, el sr. Doki. 

"¡YYYYAAAHHOOO!!!"- en ese momento, Krilin no puede evitar, el dar un grito de entusiasmo; por eso, rapido se da cuenta, y trata de serenarse, mientras se disculpa:

"¡Perdone usted, sr. Doki, pero es que...!".

"¡Si, entiendo que se sienta satisfecho de haber logrado esta meta, yo tambien le comparti mi propia alegria; sea bienvenido a nuestro colectivo!"- le responde, el sr. Doki, con cierta alegria. 

"¡Muchas gracias, sr. Doki, le prometo que no le fallare!"- le dice Krilin.

"¡Confio en usted, sr. Krilin, como patron, colega... y amigo!"- dice.

En ese momento, Krilin se despide entusiasta del sr. Doki, mientras piensa:

"¡Ojala que con esto, Num.18 pudiera sentir algo de orgullo por mi!".

MIENTRAS, EN ALGUN RINCON DESCONOCIDO, CERCA DE UNA PLAYA:

Horas despues, como a eso de las 5:00 de la tarde, Num.18 se encuentra rondando ese lugar, ya que es ahi donde Maicy la cito (por medio de un correo electronico). Y justo en ese momento, ve a distancia a Maicy, tan radiante como siempre. Ella tambien se da cuenta de la presencia de Num.18 y al verla, no titubea en salir corriendo a su encuentro:

"¡Num.18!"- exclama emocionada, Maicy.

Mientras 18 tambien sonrie al verla.

Ya cerca, ambas se abrazan y se besan de manera apasionada.

"¡Maicy, mi amor, me da da tanto gusto verte!"- Le dice Num.18, mientras la sigue besando intensamente.

"¡A mi tambien, mi amor, cada minuto que pasa sin tenerte cerca de mi, se me hace eterno; por eso, abrazame lo mas fuerte que puedas!, ¡te necesito, querida 18!"- le dice Maicy, con todo el esfuerzo que tiene, ante la fuerza que Num.18 imprime sobre su rostro, con sus besos.

Despues de un rato, en el cual Num.18 y Maicy platican de trivialidades que ambas vivieron en esos dias que no se vieron (mientras Num.18, recargada en el convertible negro de Maicy, abraza muy acaramelada a esta, quien le da la espalda, pero recargada sobre ella, con los brazos de Num.18 rodeando su delgada cinturita; al mismo tiempo que Maicy no cesa de recorrer con su mano derecha, su palido rostro y sus cabellos rubios), Num.18 comienza a decirle: 

"¡Maicy, hay algo que tengo que decirte sin mas rodeos!".

"¿Que es, mi amor?"-le pregunta Maicy, al mismo tiempo que recarga suavemente su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

Num.18 comienza a decirle:

"Maicy, hace ya varios dias, que espero tu respuesta acerca de lo que te propuse".

"No recuerdo, ¿que fue lo que me propusiste?"- le pregunta, bastante curiosa.

Num.18, sin poder creer que Maicy haya olvidado aquello, le recuerda:

"¡Maicy, por favor!, acuerdate: que quisiera que te escaparas conmigo. Vamonos muy lejos de aqui e iniciemos una nueva vida juntas. Cada dia que pasa, sin tenerte entre mis brazos, es como una tortura, ¡te necesito tanto como tu a mi!. Vayamonos lejos de este mundo, solo tu y yo, viviendo este, nuestro amor, por todo lo que nos quede de vida. ¡Por favor, tienes que aceptar, te lo suplico, mi amada Maicy!".

A lo que Maicy, con cierta mirada melancolica, piensa por un rato. Num.18, sin querer esperar mas, le pregunta:

"!Por favor, Maicy, respondeme: ¿si?!". 

Sin embargo, Maicy le contesta:

"¡Lo siento, Num.18!, no puedo".

18, de manera desesperada, le pregunta:

"Pero, ¿porque, Maicy?".

Ella comienza a explicarle:

"18, sabes que yo te amo, pero... es mi padre. Yo soy lo unico valioso que le queda en este mundo, y tambien lo quiero mucho, se que el no podria soportar el dolor de que yo me alejara de el, y no podria vivir toda mi vida con ese remordimiento. Te pido que me comprendas, Num.18..."

en ese momento, Num.18, ya algo molesta, le empieza a decirle:

"¡Tu padre!, vamos Maicy, tienes que ser libre de su yugo, no puedes estar toda la vida "pegada" a el... asi que tienes que decidir, o el o yo. Si decides que el es mas importante para ti, que yo, entonces no hay problema; dejare de amarte y nunca mas te volvere a ver... ¡ese sera tu "karma" por lo tonta que serias!".

En ese momento, Maicy reacciona desesperada, diciendole:

"¡No, 18, por favor!".

Y justo en ese momento, Num.18 la suelta y se avanza algunos pasos. Mientras que Maicy la mira, llena de ansiedad... y comienza a llorar.

Al verla, Num.18 se siente culpable por ello, y exclama:

"¡Oh, Maicy!".

Y se acerca nuevamente a ella, mientras la abraza y trata de consolarla:

"¡Maicy, preciosa, perdoname!, no quise lastimarte por esto; pero es que en verdad... te necesito, quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre, por eso quisiera que tu vivieras a mi lado, aunque si crees que tu padre es igual de importante que yo... entonces no hay problema, nos seguiremos quedando aqui".

Entonces Maicy, ya mas tranquila, le dice:

"¡Gracias, Num.18, por entenderme!, ¡por eso te amo!".

"¡Si, y yo tambien a ti, Maicy!"- le responde Num.18, con una esplendida sonrisa.

Momento en el cual, se dan un lindo beso. 

Despues de un rato, ya todo esta tranquilo entre ambas; continuan conversando:

"¡Fijate, Num.18, que ayer fui a una fiesta en...!"

Le cuenta de la fiesta en la "Capsule Corp", de como fue y las personas que conocio; Num.18 la escuchaba con aparente interes, pero a la vez, con algo de temor, porque Maicy no sabe que ella tambien se encontraba ahi.

Y Maicy le sigue contando:

"Y ahi, conoci a un joven muy simpatico, educado y bastante lindo, llamado KRILIN; el nos conto que...".

justo en ese momento, fue cuando Num.18 sintio sus nervios aumentar mas; su estremecimiento es tan aplastante, que de pronto, Num.18, con los ojos desorbitados, comienza a tartamudear de manera bastante extraña. Maicy, al notar esto, le pregunta:

"¿Te sucede algo, mi amor?".

18, volviendo en si, se da cuenta de que Maicy esta extrañada por la forma en que reacciona y le responde rapidamente:

"¡¿Que?... no, no es nada, muñeca!".

Maicy, mas tranquila, continua contandole:

"¡Ah, si!, como te iba contando, este muchacho, Krilin es..."

(Puede que esto pronto se convierta en un rumor, pero deduzco que Num.18 reacciono de esa manera, porque padece del llamado: "Sindrome de Tourette"... ¡aunque usted, no lo crea!).

Num.18 siente que se le hace un vacio por dentro, porque Maicy y Krilin se conocieron y eso para ella es una amenaza; pero lo que mas le irrita es la manera tan "encantadora" en que ella se expresa de Krilin, por lo tanto, le pregunta:

"¡Oye, se ve que te impresiono bastante el tal Krilin!, ¿no sera acaso que te enamoraste de el?".

Maicy, confundida y atemorizada por esta interrogante de 18, se apresura a contestarle:

"¡No me malinterpretes, mi amor!, ese muchacho Krilin, es muy simpatico y agradable, pero ¡Tu bien sabes que es solo a ti a la unica que amo, querida 18!".

Y le da otro beso, como queriendo confirmarle aquello.

A lo cual Num.18 le sonrie, pero como que en el fondo, todavia siente aquella incertidumbre del porque Maicy se expresa asi de Krilin, casi como si en verdad se hubiera enamorado del insignificante enano... pero decide ignorar eso y continua disfrutando el momento al lado de Maicy.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, MUY TEMPRANO POR LA MA—ANA, EN LA: "UTOPY COMPANY":

Krilin ya se encuentra ahi, dispuesto a iniciar su primer dia de trabajo; aunque no viene muy animado que digamos, ya que ayer, en "kame house", cuando Num.18 regreso, el le expreso lo de la noticia de que habia conseguido el empleo, pero 18 no reacciono muy contenta con el y en lugar de eso, lo miraba con una inmunda e intolerable expresion de odio; Krilin no entendia el porque 18 reaccionaba ante el de ese modo, por lo que toda la noche, se sintio desconcertado por ello. Pero ni eso lo iba a desanimar en su primer dia de trabajo, asi que a pesar de ese desanimo, no perderia el optimismo.

Ya despues de un rato, en el que el supervisor de la empresa le dio la bienvenida y le indico cual seria su lugar de trabajo, Krilin se instala en su respectivo escritorio, mientras que sobre el, pone... un retrato que conserva de Num.18, el cual lo tiene desde los primeros y maravillosos dias en que 18 y el se convirtieron en novios, por los cuales Krilin sentia tanta nostalgia, pues ahora Num.18 ya no era la misma, todavia recuerda cuando, ella con cierta dificultad, pero con total conviccion, le habia declarado que en verdad lo amaba, que incluso ya lo amaba desde antes, desde que ella le dio ese beso en la mejilla cuando se conocieron por primera vez; y que ese amor aumento mas, cuando Krilin la salvo de una destruccion segura, al pedir al dios dragon que retirara el peligroso explosivo que habia en el interior de su cuerpo; solamente que a Num.18 tambien le costaba bastante trabajo admitirlo. Y en ese momento, esos primeros dias tan llenos de esa luminosidad, Krilin los recordaba como una tarde de verano, como los cantos paridisiacos de muchas aves, como agua corriendo en medio de bellisimos lugares...pero que irremediablemente, se desvanecian como las nubes, en medio de una espesa niebla que se encarga de borrar todo instante de alegria, de amor. Y al mirar el unico pedazo de amor que le quedaba de Num.18, es decir, el retrato, el cual estaba marcado con el mas bellisimo de todos los designios, escrito con la siguiente frase:

" I LOVE YOU, KRILIN ! "

(¡TE AMO, KRILIN!)

Escrito por ella misma, como el unico testamento, de una 18 que ya habia dejado de existir... Krilin no puede evitar que algunas lagrimas, de manera involuntaria, broten de sus parpados, al mismo tiempo que los cierra.

En ese momento, alguien le habla... es el sr. Doki, en persona, quien ha bajado el mismo a darle la bienvenida. Krilin reacciona rapidamente, frotandose los ojos, rapida pero lo mas discretamente posible, para secarse las lagrimas que ya querian resbalar por sus mejillas.

"¡Buenos dias, sr. Krilin!"- lo saluda, muy cortes, Arath.

"¡Buenos dias, tenga usted... patron!"- le responde muy sumisamente.

En ese momento, Arath se hecha una carcajada tan profunda, que todos sus empleados voltean a ver curiosos... y el mas extrañado, es Krilin, pues no entiende el motivo de porque aquella reaccion. 

Arath, un poco mas calmado, le aclara:

"¡Disculpe usted mi hilarante reaccion, sr. Krilin!, lo que pasa es que usted es nuevo aqui, y no sabe que ninguno de mis empleados se dirige a mi como: "patron" o "jefe", sino unicamente como: "A.D" o solamente: "Doki"; para mi lo importante es que todos mis empleados sientan que mas que jerarquias, haya una relaccion laboral de colegas, no importa que yo sea el dueño de esta empresa...asi que deseo que usted se dirija de la misma manera a mi, sr. Krilin, ¿entiende?".

A lo que Krilin, con una sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Si, comprendo jefe... quiero decir, A.D!".

A lo que Arath, complacido, le dice:

"¡Muy bien sr. Krilin!, ese es el espiritu que me gusta ver en mis empleados, la confianza es lo primero".

"¡Gracias, sr. Doki!"- le responde entusiasmado, Krilin.

En eso, Arath descubre el retrato que Krilin ha puesto sobre su futuro escritorio:

"¿Y esto, sr. Krilin?".

Krilin esta nervioso, porque Arath descubrio el retrato de Num.18, el cual lo toma para ver de que se trata.

"¡Sr. Doki, yo...!".

Pero cuando este mira aquel retrato, muy sorprendido, le dice:

"¡Ella es su novia, la misma rubia de aquella ocasion, ¿verdad?!". 

Krilin algo apenado, pero con cierto entusiasmo, le aclara:

"¡Si, sr. Doki; ella es!". 

Arath, al notar el nerviosismo de Krilin, le dice: 

"¡No se preocupe, sr. Krilin!, tener el retrato de la persona que mas quiere aqui, en su lugar de trabajo, es un buen estimulo. Yo tambien tengo el de mi hija, pues de esa manera trabajo con mas animo, ella es mi estimulo, asi que no hay problema. Pero eso si, nunca supe el nombre de su hermosa novia, por lo tanto, ¿ahora si podria saberlo?".

A lo que Krilin, con mas confianza, le responde:

"¡Si, sr. Doki, con mucho gusto!, de hecho se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, si no hubiera sido por las molestas e inexplicables interrupciones que Bulma hacia durante la charla que teniamos en ese momento; pero ahora si, le dire que ella se llama NUM.18".

A lo que Doki, sorprendido por semejante nombre, le dice:

"¡Vaya, que nombre tan mas original!, de todas formas, debo felicitarlo sr. Krilin, es usted muy afortunado de tener a alguien como ella". 

"¡Gracias, A.D!"- le responde contento. 

"¡Muy bien!, por ahora, empiece con sus labores, para que demuestre que sera muy eficiente para esta empresa; asi que solo me resta decirle ¡bienvenido!".

"¡Se lo agradezco mucho, sr. Doki, le prometo que no fallare!"- le responde entusiasmado, Krilin.

En eso, Doki le muestra una sonrisa de satisfaccion y se retira. Krilin se siente muy afortunado por esa suerte y piensa que a sido la mejor oportunidad que haya escogido, por lo tanto, sin titubear mas, comienza a trabajar.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES:

Ya esta entrando la tarde, al mismo tiempo que se acerca la hora de salida. Krilin continua haciendo sus labores; en eso, mira hacia delante y descubre que hay alguien frente a el, es Maicy.

Krilin, sorprendido por esa repentina aparicion, la saluda muy nerviosamente: 

"¡Je, buenos... dias, señorita Maicy!".

"¡Buenos dias, sr. Krilin!"- le responde Maicy, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- "¡Permitame felicitarlo, pues al parecer, tuvo suerte de que mi padre si le concediera el empleo!".

"¡Muchas gracias!"- le contesta haciendose el simpatico, Krilin.

"¡De nada!, ¿sabe?, le revelare que yo fui quien hizo lo posible por convencer a mi padre de que le otorgara este puesto en su empresa y afortunadamente, el acepto; lo hice, porque es usted una persona muy agradable"- le dice Maicy.

"¡Oh!, entonces, se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Maicy; aparte de guapa, es usted una joven muy generosa;

¡estoy en deuda con usted, srita. Maicy!"- le responde Krilin, entusiasmado. 

"¡De nada, sr. Krilin!"- le responde dulcemente- "¡Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre; asi que me retiro le deseo suerte en su nueva etapa en esta nuestra empresa, hasta luego!".

"¡Si hasta luego, y gracias de nuevo, srita. Maicy!"- le dice Krilin.

En esos momentos, mientras Maicy va avanzando por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Arath; en eso, como Krilin no puede quitarle la vista de encima, esta nota aquello y ... ella voltea como en camara lenta, su dulce rostro, fijando su mirada en el y lo mas sorprendente; como un destello estelar, ¡le guiña coquetamente un ojo!, mientras le sonrie al mismo ritmo de un manantial de agua dulce y nuevamente, voltea su linda mirada al frente. Krilin siente en ese momento, como el corazon se le acelera, pues hay algo que le dice, que ella posiblemente sienta algo mas que simpatia por su diminuta persona.

En eso, Maicy, mientras avanza hacia la oficina de su padre, cierra por un breve momento sus bellisimos ojos claros y comienza a enredarse el cabello entre los suaves dedos de su mano derecha, mientras se confiesa a si misma:

"¡No puedo ocultarlo mas!, ojala que me perdones algun dia, mi amada Num.18, pero de algo si estoy segura: ¡tambien amo con todo mi corazon, al sr. Krilin!".

YA EN LA OFICINA DE ARATH:

En ese momento, alguien toca a la puerta; y Doki dice:

"¡Adelante!".

Y va haciendo su entrada, Maicy.

El, al verla, le dice: 

"¡Hola, nena!, ¿a que debo el hecho de que vengas a verme aqui, en el trabajo?".

Maicy le responde:

"¡Hola, papa´!, solamente venia a hablar contigo, por 2 motivos".

"¡Si, te escucho!"- le responde Arath.

Maicy comienza a explicarle:

"Primero, quiero felicitarte por haberme hecho caso".

"¿En que?"- le pregunta curioso, su padre.

Maicy continua explicandole:

"¡De haber aceptado al sr. Krilin en tu empresa!, es una buena persona y yo misma te puedo garantizar que el sera uno de tus empleados mas eficientes".

A lo que Arath responde, complacido:

"¡No hay porque, hija mia!, desde el principio, yo pensaba lo mismo que tu; pero lo que me da bastante curiosidad, es el profundo interes que muestras por ese muchacho, ¿podrias decirme, si no es mucha molestia, el porque de ese interes?".

A lo que Maicy, algo apenada, le responde:

"¡No, nada en especial!, lo que pasa es... que el me simpatiza y se que ayudarlo, aunque sea de manera moral, me hace sentir bien, es eso". 

Al oir esto, Arath comienza a reir; y le dice a Maicy:

"¡Muy bien, Maicy, yo tambien creo lo mismo que tu con respecto a ese muchacho!, despues del todo, ambos concordamos con que esa fue la mejor decision. Pero ahora si, ¿cual es el otro motivo por el que venias a verme?".

Maicy, al ver la oportunidad de cambiar de tema para ya no despertar mas sospechas de su padre con respecto a los sentimientos que tenga ella por Krilin, le contesta:

"¡Bueno!, el otro motivo es para avisarte que esta noche, voy a salir a pasear con... una amiga, si esto no te causa mucha molestia!".

A lo que Doki, algo extrañado, pero simulando lo mas posible esa reaccion, le contesta:

"¡Oh, si, no hay problema!, tienes mi autorizacion; pero ya sabes, me tienes que llamar de donde te encuentres para que sepa que estas bien y cuidate mucho".

"¡Gracias, padre, te prometo que estare bien!"- le dice Maicy.

En ese momento, ella se le acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide. Despues de que se retira, Arath no puede evitar sentir dudas con respecto a lo que Maicy anda haciendo a altas horas de la noche, en otros sitios. 

UNAS HORAS DESPUES:

Maicy se encuentra preparandose para salir al encuentro de su "amiga" (y ya sabemos a que "amiguita" que se refiere). Mientras piensa muy contenta:

"¡Que alegria!, nada me produce tanto entusiasmo, que divertirme al lado de mi novia, Num.18. Por cierto, antes de irme, tengo que salir un instante para comprarle un regalo que le dare cuando la vea. Todavia estoy a tiempo".

En eso, Maicy se acerca su cama y toma una hoja de papel... la cual tiene escrita con letras grandes lo siguiente:

"I LOVE YOU FOREVER, MAICY! OF: NUM.18

( ¡Te amare eternamente, Maicy! De: Num.18).

Y comienza a suspirar profundamente.

Es tanta la emocion, que sale rapidamente para comprarle el regalo a Num.18, dejando caer esa hoja de papel, la cual se mete debajo de la cama.

En eso, le dice a uno de los mayordomos de la casa:

"¡Escucha, Wilfred!, si mi padre pregunta por mi, le dices que solo sali por un momento, a hacer compras, ¿entendido?".

"¡Si, srita. Maicy!"- le responde obediente, su empleado.

En ese momento, se retira sin mas titubeos; afuera aborda su flamante automovil y se va, olvidandose de que aquella hojita no la guardo... y yo se muy bien, que ese sera su peor error.

Unos minutos despues de haber salido Maicy, justo en ese momento, llega su padre. El baja de su propio vehiculo y lo recibe el mismo mayordomo. 

"¡Buenas tardes, sr. Doki!".

"¡Buenas tardes, Wilfred!"- le responde el saludo, Arath.

"¿Algo que se le ofrezca al señor?"- le pregunta atento, su empleado.

"¡Solamente que me preparen la cena!; a proposito ¿y mi hija Maicy?".

"Salio por un momento, sr. Doki, porque iba a hacer unas compras. Pero aseguro que en un momento regresaria"- le aclara su mayordomo. 

"¡Muy bien!, con eso de que esta noche va a salir... seguramente se comprara un vestido para la ocasion, ¿no lo crees, Wilfred?".

"¡Yo tambien lo creo, sr. Doki!"- le responde su mayordomo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de Maicy:

La sirvienta de la casa esta haciendo el aseo ahi. De pronto, cuando se agacha debajo de la cama, descubre algo.. es la hoja que Maicy habia dejado caer y se metio debajo de la cama. La empleada, curiosa, se pregunta:

"¡¿Y esto?, seguramente es de la niña Maicy, pero ¿que sera?".

Y justo cuando comienza a leerla: 

"¡Angelina!"- alguien la llama con un tono autoritario.

La empleada voltea y descubre que, quien la llama, es Arath.

El le pregunta:

"¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?".

La empleada, algo avergonzada, le responde:

"¡Disculpe usted, Sr. Doki!, solamente hacia el aseo en aqui,en el cuarto de la srita. Maicy y encontre esto debajo de su cama; pero no era mi intencion distraerme de mis quehaceres, ¡disculpe usted, sr. Doki!". 

"¡Esta bien, pero de todas formas, dame eso!"- le dice Arath.

Angelina, algo avergonzada, se acerca a Arath y le entrega la hoja; el le dice:

"¡Ahora, puedes retirarte!".

"¡Si, sr. Doki!"- le responde sumisamente.

Despues de que ella se retiro, Arath comienza a revisar la hoja que encontro... y al leer el mensaje escrito ahi, de pronto, siente que el cerebro se le nubla, pues no entiende que es lo que quiere decir aquello:

"¡PERO, ¿QUE ES ESTO?!".

UN RATO DESPUES:

Maicy ha regresado de hacer las compras; al llegar, entra y le pregunta al mayordomo:

"¡Hola, Wilfred!, ¿ya regreso mi padre?".

"¡Si, srita. Maicy!, pero el sr. se encuentra ahora mismo en su biblioteca".

Maicy le responde:

"¡Bien!, seguramente se encuentra atendiendo algun asunto muy importante; bueno, no lo interrumpire ahorita, terminare de arreglarme, porque mas al rato me ire".

En ese momento, Maicy sube, muy entusiasmada a su habitacion; la alegria de ver a 18, es enorme en su interior. 

Mientras, en la biblioteca:

Doki esta sumido en la incertidumbre, tratando de explicarse a si mismo, que queria decir aquello escrito en esa hoja de papel; de pronto, a su mente venian, de forma totalmente desordenada, varios pensamientos: 

"Ella se llama NUM.18"...

"Ella.., quiero decir, el es una buena persona!"...

"esta familia esta cimentada en altos principios y si me llego a enterar que tu estas rompiendo alguno de ellos, siento mucho decirtelo, pero sera algo que nunca te perdonare"...

"Ella se llama NUM.18"...

"Ella.., quiero decir, el es una buena persona!...Ella... Ella...Ella...!"

y al sentir como aquel eco desordenado se desvanece en su mente... de pronto:

"¡Num.18, la novia de mi empleado Krilin... no, no puede ser eso!, ¡me niego a creerlo!". 

Pero de pronto, se le viene una descabellada idea a la mente:

"¡Solo hay una forma de saberlo, y ya se como!".

Y comienza a marcar su telefono. 

MIENTRAS, EN UNA OBSCURA OFICINA UBICADA EN UN PEQUE—O EDIFICIO:

En ese extraño lugar, suena un telefono... y el que contesta, es un tipo palido con facha de detective:

"¿Bueno?".

"¡Sr. ASH, mi nombre es el sr. Arath Doki, ¿podria encargarle un trabajo?!".

"Dejeme adivinar, ¿sospecha algo acerca de su esposa?"- le responde con cierta ironia, este individuo.

"¡No, mas bien se trata de otro asunto.. pero si no es mucha molestia, le exhortaria a que venga a mi residencia, para que pueda explicarle de manera mas explicita cual es el problema que deseo, resuelva por mi!"- le aclara Doki. 

"¡Bien, solo deme su direccion!"-le responde Ash.

"¡Okey, mi direccion es...!". 

el detective Ash, esta tomando nota de la direccion de Doki, sin perder el menor detalle:

"¡Si... es en...!".

y despues de terminar, le dice a Arath: 

"¡Muy bien, sr. Doki!, en un momento, llegare!".

"¡Muy bien, pero que sea lo mas rapido, por favor, sr. Ash!"- le dice Arath.

Despues de colgar, el detective dice:

"¡Muy bien, DINA!, tenemos trabajo que hacer".

(Dina, es una gata que este individuo posee).

Justo al momento de salir, el sr. Ash tiene tanta prisa, que olvido su sombrero. Y cuando voltea a ver, mira que su misma gata, Dina esta en el balcon de su departamento, con su sombrero en el hocico e... increiblemente se lo avienta desde ahi. Ash lo cacha y se lo pone, mientras le dice a su gata:

"¡Gracias, Dina!".

Y rapidamente, aborda un taxi.

YA EN LA MANSION DE LOS DOKI:

Ash a llegado lo mas rapido que pudo, y toca a la puerta de aquel sitio; el que sale a recibirlo, es el mayordomo, Wilfred.

"¡Buenas tardes!, soy el detective Ash y yo vine a..."

"¡Si, sr. Ash, estoy al tanto de su visita!, el señor lo espera en su biblioteca"-le responde Wilfred.

En ese momento, sin mas titubeos, el sr. Ash avanza hacia el interior de esa esplendorosa mansion. 

Mientras tanto, Arath se encuentra esperando, impacientemente, la llegada de aquel sagaz detective.., en eso, oye que llaman a su puerta:

"¡Sr. Doki, el sr. Ash a llegado!".

"¡Muy bien, hazlo pasar, Wilfred!"- le responde Doki.

Al momento de acceder Ash, Arath lo recibe:

"¡Buenas tardes, sr. Ash!, yo soy el sr. Arath Doki y me siento satisfecho de que usted haya venido justo a tiempo; tome asiento, por favor".

"¡Si, gusto en conocerlo y gracias!"-lo saluda

el detective, mientras toma asiento.

"¡Bueno, sr. Ash!, la razon porque lo he llamado, es la siguiente... es de vital importancia".

"¡Si, sr. Doki, lo escucho!"- le responde.

Entonces, Arath comienza a explicarle cual es el problema: le explica que tiene una hija, llamada Maicy, de ciertas sospechas que tiene de ella, de un joven llamado Krilin, al cual conocio en una fiesta celebrada por un amigo suyo, y que contrato en su empresa, de la novia de este, una chica llamada Num.18 (al oir sobre esto, el sr. Ash casi quiere empezar a carcajearse, ya que es la primero vez que oye acerca de una persona con semejante nombre), de la hoja que encontro una de sus empleadas en la habitacion de Maicy y del inquietante contenido de esta, etc.

Al terminar aquella explicacion, Arath le responde:

"¡Dejeme ver si entedi: usted cree que su hija Maicy, puede tener una posible y extraña coneccion con esta mujer llamada Num.18, quien es novia de uno de sus empleados y solo quiere disipar esas dudas, ¿no es asi?!".

A lo que Doki le aclara:

"¡Si, asi es!, lo unico que quiero es confirmar que mis sospechas no resulten de ese modo, ya que nosotros somos de buena familia y seria algo humillante para mi, aunque yo quiero mucho a mi hija; por lo tanto, lo que le estoy encargando, sr. Ash, es que usted la vigile esta noche, que va a salir; sigala a donde sea, vea con quien esta en esos lugares, ¿entendido?".

Alo que Ash, con ciertas dudas en su cabeza, le dice de manera sincera:

"¡Bueno, sr. Doki!, aunque ese tipo de trabajos no son de mi especialidad... de todas formas con gusto aceptare".

A lo que Arath, algo satisfecho, le responde:

"¡Gracias, sr. Ash!, le estare eternamente agradecido. Y cuando acabe de investigar, puede venir a verme mañana muy temprano, antes de que me dirija a mi trabajo, para que me muestre cual fue el resultado... pero ahora, mi hija Maicy se encuentra todavia aqui, por lo tanto, he ordenado a toda la servidumbre que no le informen nada de su presencia aqui, ya que puede sospechar. Pero no tardara mucho en retirarse, asi que al momento que ella parta, usted la seguira ¿entendido?".

En eso, se oye que alguien llama a la puerta:

"¡Padre!".

Arath, algo nervioso, le dice a Ash:

"¡Es ella!, por favor,no hable muy alto, para que no note que esta usted aqui". 

"¡Si, sr. Doki!"-le responde bajito, Ash. 

En eso, Arath le responde a Maicy:

"¡Si, cariño, ¿que deseas?".

"Solamente quiero decirte que me retiro en este momento, y que regresare mas tarde".

"¡Si, hija mia, que te diviertas!"- le responde.

"¡Gracias, padre querido!". 

Y al momento de que Maicy se retira (sin sospechar que su padre se encontraba en ese momento, con un investigador privado que la iba a seguir), Arath le dice a Ash:

"¡Okey, sr. Ash!, espere un momento, hasta que Maicy se haya retirado. Y cuando lo haya hecho, usted sigala a donde quiera que ella vaya; no se preocupe por el transporte, ya que mande a contratar un taxi para usted, el cual lo esta esperando haya afuera".

"¡Si, gracias, le prometo que no le fallare!"- le dice Ash.

Unos segundos despues, uno de sus empleados viene a avisarle que la srita. Maicy esta a punto de salir; entonces, Ash se levanta rapidamente y se dirige hacia afuera, pero antes le dice a Doki:

"¡No se preocupe, sr. Arath, le aseguro que todo estara bien!". 

"¡Gracias, sr. Ash; eso es lo unico que espero!"- le responde, con cierta incertidumbre, Doki- "¡que tenga suerte!".

Ya afuera:

Justo en el momento que Maicy a partido con su auto, el detective Ash sale tambien, rapido pero lo mas discretamente posible. Y al ver el taxi contratado por Doki, que lo esperaba, no duda en subirse a el y le dice al chofer:

"¡Buenas noches, por favor, siga a ese auto negro!".

"¡Como usted ordene señor!"-le responde el taxista.

Un rato depues:

El taxi en el que viaja Ash, sigue de manera discreta a Maicy, hasta que esta se detiene frente a un club nocturno muy exclusivo.

El taxi tambien se estaciona a cierta distancia en ese mismo lugar. Entonces, Ash comienza con su dificil trabajo: al bajar de la unidad, saca rapidamente su pequeña camara de video y comienza a filmar a Maicy; ve que esta se baja y... de pronto ve que alguien va hacia ella y...

"¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer, el sr. Doki tenia razon acerca de las sospechas hacia su hija!"- Piensa el detective, sorprendido al contemplar a Maicy, junto con Num.18, quien es la que la estaba esperando ahi, desde hacia un rato. Al parecer, no sera una noche cualquiera para este intrepido detective.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, MUY TEMPRANO:

El sr. Doki se levanta y se prepara para ir a sus labores; en eso oye que su mayordomo, Wilfred, le dice: 

"¡Sr. Doki!, el sr. Ash a venido a verlo, dice que es necesario que hable con el".

"¡Oh, si!, avisale que en un momento bajare, que me espere en mi biblioteca"- le responde, impaciente por saber que a investigado el detective.

Cuando Doki ya esta listo, baja hasta donde se ubica su biblioteca; ahi se encuentra el sr. Ash, quien lo espera para revelarle el resultado de su investigacion.

Al verlo, Doki lo saluda:

"¡Buenos dias, sr. Ash!".

"¡Buenos dias, sr. Doki!"- le responde.

"¡Y bien, ¿cual fue el resultado?!"- le pregunta, algo desesperado por saber toda la verdad.

"¡Sr. Doki: todo lo que pude captar al seguir a su hija, lo tengo aqui grabado, en esta cinta; asi que si no es mucha molestia, le pediria que lo proyectaramos en su television"- le dice Ash.

"¡Muy bien!"- le responde, sumido en la ansiedad, Arath.

Y justo en un televisor con videocasetera, que se encuentra ahi, proyectan la cinta, y lo grabado en esta, deja enmudecido a Doki: es su hija Maicy, quien se encuentra frente a frente con Num. 18, la besa de manera apasionada, se abrazan y entran al centro nocturno; y ya adentro, ambas bailan de una manera muy desinhibida y ¡hacen escenas romanticas!.

Al finalizar la cinta, el sr. Ash observa a Doki; y nota como su rostro refleja una angustia incontenible, mientras este no cesa de exclamar:

"¡No Maicy, ¿porque?, ¿porque me haces esto?!".

Y se tapa el rostro con las manos.

Ash, al ver esto, siente lastima por la angustia que experimenta en ese momento Doki; y tocando uno de sus hombros, le dice:

"¡Lo siento mucho por usted, sr. Doki!".

MAS TARDE, EN LA "UTOPY COMPANY":

Krilin se encuentra haciendo sus labores; en eso, ve que alguien se dirige a donde se encuentra el; es Maicy.

"¡Buenos dias, sr. Krilin!"- lo saluda.

"¡Buenos dias, srita. Maicy, ¿como amanecio?!"- le responde Krilin.

"¡Yo, muy bien!, y espero que usted tambien"- le comenta muy alegre, Maicy. 

En ese momento, Maicy hace algo muy extraño: se acerca poco a poco a Krilin, y ya cerca de el, ¡toma una de sus manos entre las suyas!.

"¡Srita. Maicy!"- exclama Krilin, extrañado.

"¡Krilin!"- le dice Maicy, en un tono muy suave, mientras comienza a acariciar aquella mano que ella a tomado-"Se que esto le extraña, y disculpeme, pero le quiero confesar que... es usted muy lindo y simpatico, y la verdad, no puedo ocultar que... ¡ME GUSTA!". 

Krilin, sin dejar de salir de su sorpresa ante esta confesion por parte de ella (la verdad, ¿quien entiende a Maicy?), le dice:

"¡Pero, srita. Maicy!, le agradezco por esta muestra de cariño, pero es algo imposible, hay muchas cosas que nos alejan a ambos el uno del otro: la edad, la posicion social; aunque es linda, es demasiado joven para mi; ademas, yo ya estoy comprometido, tengo mi prometida y a pesar de todas las dificultades que tengamos, a ella es a la que mas amo en este mundo. Podemos ser amigos, pero acepte que no podemos ser novios, ya que vivimos etapas distintas; ¡trate de comprenderlo, por favor!". 

A lo que Maicy, sin otra opcion (la verdad, yo creo que ella no sabe lo que quiere), acepta aquellas razones dadas por Krilin... y dando un suspiro muy profundo, poco a poco suelta su mano y le dice:

"¡Tiene razon, sr. Krilin!, yo en verdad lo amo, pero tal vez esto sea algo imposible. Ademas, yo tambien ya estoy comprometida, asi que si no queda de otra... pero al menos, podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?".

"¡Si, srita. Maicy!, es lo mejor, ja,ja!"- le responde Krilin, riendo- "Y

gracias por comprenderlo, yo se que el individuo con el que esta comprometida, ha de ser el mas adecuado para usted".

"¡De nada!"- le dice Maicy, sonriendo.

(De milagro que no le mostro a Maicy el retrato de su "prometida", y esto porque, por razones desconocidas, Krilin decidio ya no exhibirla ahi, porque si no, todo ahi se hubiera descubierto y... ¡bueno, uds. ya se imaginaran!).

"Pasando a otra cosa, tambien vine aqui porque mi padre me mando a avisar que viniera a verlo; no se para que, pero tengo que obedecer, asi que, con su permiso, me despido para ir a verlo; ¡que tenga un buen dia y gracias!"- se despide Maicy.

"¡De nada, srita. Maicy y le deseo lo mismo!"- le responde entusiasmado, el enano Z.

En ese momento, ella se retira de su presencia y se dirige a la oficina de su padre; pero algo me dice, que esta sera la ultima vez que Krilin y Maicy tenga ese tipo de trato personal.

Mientras, en la oficina principal del sr. Doki:

Arath esta esperando a que llegue su hija, no con muy buen humor; en ese oye que alguien llama:

"¡Papa´, soy yo Maicy!". 

Arath se estremece al escuchar la voz de su hija, que para el suena como un rechinido insoportable; pero por el momento, guarda compostura y le responde:

"¡Entra Maicy!".

Ella accede y al verlo, le dice: 

"¡Hola, papa´, yo...!".

"¡Cierra la puerta!"- le dice, en un tono muy serio, su padre. 

"¿porque?"- le pregunta curiosa, Maicy, al escuchar que le tono de voz de su padre, no refleja mucho animo que digamos.

"¡Cierra la puerta!"- le vuelve a repetir, ya en tono mas alzado.

Maicy, impactada, se apresura a obedecerlo, pero presiente que algo no anda bien.

Le dice:

"¡Padre, ¿porque esa reaccion?, acaso...!"- trata de preguntarle, el motivo de porque esa actitud hacia ella.

Pero el, estrictamente, le replica:

"¡Maicy, no digas nada, porque en verdad no estoy muy contento contigo: porque ayer supe que me engañaste, mentiste y has deshonrado a tu familia, destruiste esos dignos valores que yo te he inculcado!".

"¡Pero, padre!"- trata de explicarle con cierta desesperacion, Maicy- "¡En verdad, no se de que me hablas!".

"¡Ah, ¿conque no sabes de que te estoy hablando?"- le dice, ya con cierta ira, Arath- "¡Pues mira de lo que te estoy hablando!". 

Y entonces, tomando un control de tv/video, enciende esos aparatos y las imagenes captados por el detective Ash, comienzan a correr.

En eso, Maicy, totalmente aterrorizada, mira aquellas imagenes que ella ignoraba que existian (y que de por si ignoraba que su padre la habia mandado a espiar con un detective), en donde, sin ninguna verguenza, vive placenteramente ese "amor prohibido"; en ese momento, todo se hunde en tinieblas alrededor de ella.

En eso, rapidamente el sr. Doki interrumpe la cinta. Maicy, bastante angustiada, trata de decirle:

"¡Pero.. padre... yo te puedo explicar...!".

"¡Callate, malnacida!"-le reprende totalmente furioso- "¡No tienes nada que explicarme: me engañaste todo este tiempo, diciendome que tenias un prometido, deposite mi confianza en ti y me fallaste; y lo peor... vives ese vergonzoso romance, con una mujer enferma, que para colmo, es la prometida de uno de mis mejores empleados. No puede ser que a pesar de los buenos valores que tu difunta madre y yo te inculcamos, seas capaz de llegar hasta esa bajeza, eres indigna de llevar mi apellido, eres una verguenza total para nuestra familia, hasta tu madre se debe sentir mortificada en este momento, por tu actitud tan inmoral y denigrante; hubiera preferido que nunca hubieras nacido, a que ahora me averguences de esta manera...!". 

"¡Pero, padre!"- trata de explicarle, totalmente desesperada- "¡Entiendo como te sientes, pero ojala pudieras entender el amor que siento por Num.18, en ella en encontrado ese cariño y esa compresion que en nadie mas encontraria; pero ademas, yo no sabia que estaba comprometida con alguien que tambien trabaja en esta misma empresa, es un error muy grande que he cometido, pero que esa persona me perdone y sobre todo, perdoname tu, te lo suplico, por favor!".

"¡Calla!, ¡Calla, maldita!"- le grita furioso, su padre- "¡Sabes que: quiero que desaparezca de aqui, desaparezcas de mi vida, para siempre; si quieres vivir esa bajeza de relacion, hazlo, pero no quiero tenerte cerca de mi, porque para mi, TU YA NO ERES MI HIJA!". 

Al escuchar esto, de los labios de su padre, Maicy siente como si se quebrara por dentro; en ese momento, totalmente sumida en la angustia, se acerca rapidamente a el, mientras le suplica:

"¡Padre, papito querido, perdoname, no me alejes de ti, por favor...!".

Pero Arath le da un fuerte empujon, y le grita:

"¡YA LARGATE DE AQUI, MALNACIDA, NO QUIERO QUE ESTES NI UN MINUTO MAS CERCA DE MI, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS, APARTATE PARA SIEMPRE DE MI!!!!". 

Y en ese momento, Maicy, sin mas remedio, sale rapidamente de la oficina de su padre, llorando de manera inconsolable.

Ella, sin importarle que todo mundo ahi, al vea ahogarse en llanto, pasa por todas las oficinas, para poder salir lo mas rapido posible; es por eso que Krilin, al verla que pasa frente a el sin detenerse, en un principio, piensa acercarse a ella, para tratar de saber que era lo que le habia pasado. Pero Maicy pasa tan rapido, que el no la llega a alcanzar. Y ya cuando Maicy ha desaparecido de su vista, Krilin, totalmente sumido en la incertidumbre, solo alcanza a exclamar:

"¡Maicy!". 

MIENTRAS, EN KAME-HOUSE:

Num.18 se encuentra reposando en un sofa, algo agotada por el entrenamiento que tuvo hace un rato. Pero ella se siente algo aburrida y decide que va a salir un rato afuera. En eso, voltea a un lado y lo primero que mira, es un retrato de Krilin que esta ahi. La primera reaccion que tiene al ver esa foto, es repulsiva, y decide dejar de mirar esa imagen. Pero de pronto... vuelve nuevamente su mirada al retrato; al verlo, la odiosa expresion de su rostro se borra, porque hay algo en esa imagen, en esa patetica pero infaltable sonrisa de Krilin, que le provoca una reaccion diferente. Como mirando por ultima vez, al ser querido que esta a punto de partir al otro mundo, Num.18 refleja en su rostro, una expresion diferente... de un sentimiento que no esta totalmente muerto, pero si agonizante; un sentimiento de amor.

Y trata de extender su mano hacia ese retrato, posiblemente con la intencion de acariciarlo, como quien acaricia la faz de un niño... pero se detiene, y retornando la otra 18 que no le interesa para nada Krilin, ordena a la original que es algo que no vale la pena, y la androide decide mejor olvidar eso y se dirige mejor hacia afuera. 

Ya en el exterior, Num.18 mira como las olas desaparecen en su limite, la orilla que forma parte de esa pequeña isla; casi siente que esta a punto de escuchar, cantos de sirenas. Y se sienta en la arena, sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte, mientras cierra los ojos, viendose a si misma junto con Maicy, viviendo juntas y apartadas de todo rastro de civilizacion, pues es ese su deseo, vivir en la soledad masiva, como lo hace su hermano gemelo Num.17... pero a diferencia de el, ella viviria acompañada del unico ser que iluminaba con su presencia, toda la oscuridad en la que ella vivia sumida: ese bellisimo angel guardian, Maicy.

Pero de pronto, su bellisimo sueño se ve interrumpido; un sonido particular, el cual es de un telefono celular, que Maicy le habia obsequiado para que estuvieran en constante comunicacion. Num.18 se apresura a contestarlo, pues sabe que Maicy es la unica que puede comunicarse con ella a traves de ese aparato, pensando que posiblemente, sea alguna novedad. Y al contestarlo, dice:

"¡Hola, ¿Maicy?!".

Pero de pronto, si es ella, pero con una voz sollozante y desesperada, quien le dice:

"¡Num.18!". 

18, extrañada, le pregunta:

"¡Mi amor ¿que es lo que te ocurre?!".

Maicy, sumida en el llanto, le contesta:

"¡18, por favor, ven a donde siempre nos vemos y te lo explicare, te necesito!".

Y en ese momento, ella apaga su movil. 

"¡Maicy!"- exclama Num.18, sin que ella alcanzara a escucharla.

La A-18 esta totalmente impactada, pues presiente que a Maicy le ocurrio algo terrible. Entonces, sin perder mas el tiempo, sale volando lo mas rapido posible de ahi. Y el unico que la mira partir, es el maestro Roshi, quin se pregunta lo que estara pasando.

UN RATO DESPUES, VOVIENDO A LA: "UTOPY COMPANY":

Ya es la hora de la salida, y Krilin esta a punto de irse. Pero de pronto, la secretaria personal del sr. Doki se acerca a el y le dice:

"¡Sr. Krilin, el sr Doki quiere hablar con usted, es importante!". 

"¡Gracias por avisarme, en un momento ire!"- le responde Krilin.

Mientras se dirige ahi, Krilin no puede dejar de pensar en Maicy, en saber que es lo que le habia pasado, ya que hace rato que la vio, estba tan radiante, tan alegre... y unos minutos despues, la veia huir de alli, sumida en el llanto. A Krilin se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, por ver a Maicy en esas condiciones tan tragicas y piensa que cuanto le hubiera gustado acercarse a ella y tratar de ayudarla en lo que pudiera. 

Ya en la oficina del sr. Doki:

"¿Si sr. Doki?"-le pregunta Krilin, al entrar en su oficina.

"¡Sr. Krilin, por favor, entre y cierre la puerta!"- le dice Arath, rn un tono de voz totalmente amargo.

Krilin, sorprendido por esto, le obedece y cierra la puerta.

Entonces, mientras se acerca a su escritorio, Krilin comienza a decirle: 

"¡Disculpe sr.Doki, pero antes de que me diga lo que quiera decirme, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaria saber que fue lo que le ocurrio a la srita. Maicy, ya que...!".

"¡Si, sr. Krilin, de eso es lo que precisamente quiero hablarle!"- lo interrumpe Arath, haciendo su tono de voz mas duro.

Krilin sorprendido por esto (pues no entiende que tenga que ver el con lo que le paso a Maicy), le responde:

"¡Si, sr. Doki, lo escucho!".

Entonces, el comienza a explicarle:

"¡Sr. Krilin, sin mas rodeos!, no quiero ocultarle nada, y se muy bien que esto que le comentare a continuacion, sera bastante duro para usted; lo que pasa es que, Maicy salio huyendo de aqui, porque...!".

entonces, el comienza a explicarle todo a Krilin, quien se queda totalmente impactado por lo que esta escuchando; y Doki, finalmente le revela el punto principal mas oscuro de todo ese problema:

"¡Entonces, contrate a nu detective para que la siguiera ayer en la noche, y lo que ese investigador privado descubrio, fue que: MI HIJA MAICY, SOSTIENE UN ROMANCE CON SU PROMETIDA, NUM.18!".

Justo en ese momento, Krilin siente como si se hiciera pedacitos (de una manera mas dolorosa, que cuando en las batallas que sostenia, no podia sentir sobre su cuerpo cuando los enemigos en turno lo asesinaban): el no puede creer que Num.18 tenga relaciones con Maicy; en ese mismo momento, a su mente venian varios recuerdos de que, posiblemente, ese era el motivo de las extrañas actitudes que 18 mostraba ultimamente: el a veces buen y a veces mal trato que ella le daba, su ausencia en la fiesta de Bulma (precisamente, porque se dio cuenta a tiempo de la llegada de Maicy) y otras señales mas, de las cuales, el motivo seria ese: Num.18 lo engañaba... ¡y con una jovencita que, incluso, le habia confesado a el mismo, que tambien lo amaba!.

Pero Krilin aun no podia creerle a Doki aquella verdad y le dice, totalmente desesperado:

"¡No, sr. Doki!, ¡digame que eso no es cierto!, ¡yo no puedo creer que mi prometida y su hija, tengan un romance, por favor, digame que eso no es cierto!". 

A lo que Doki, irremediablemente le responde: 

"¡Lo siento, sr. Krilin, pero esa es la desafortunada realidad; y para eso, tengo las pruebas. Observe por usted mismo!".

Entonces, Doki le proyecta aquel video y Krilin no puede aun creer aquello, a pesar de que con sus propios ojos, contempla esas delatoras imagenes que muestran el "amor prohibido" de Maicy y Num.18.

En eso, Doki interrumpe rapidamente aquella cinta, y mira a Krilin, quien en su rostro, se refleja aun el impacto y la angustia que le causa esa desagradable sorpresa; entonces Arath le dice:

"¡Sr. Krilin!".

Y en eso, Krilin tiene una reaccion desesperante, mientras exclama:

"¡Num.18, no, ¿porque me haces esto?!".

Y Krilin, sale de ahi, rapidamente, pues el impacto de descubrir esa terrible verdad, es demasiado para el.

En eso, Doki, despues de ver a Krilin huir de ahi, lo unico que le queda es llevarse las manos a su rostro... mientras el tambien se sume en un mar de lagrimas. 

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO SITIO:

Num.18 llega lo mas rapido que puede a donde se encuentra Maicy; y al llegar, mira a Maicy, quien no puede dejar de sollozar.

Ya frente a ella, 18, impactada, le dice:

"¡Maicy!". 

Y en eso, ella le exclama:

"¡Num.18!". 

y rapidamente, corre para hecharse en sus brazos, ahogada por el llanto.

Num.18, quien la braza rapidamente, le pregunta desconcertada:

"¡Maicy, pero ¿que cosa terrible te ocurrio?!".

A lo que ella le contesta, sollozante:

"¡Ay, Num.18, soy tan desafortunada!, ¡esto es lo mas terrible que me haya ocurrido!, ¡no se que voy a hacer, siento morir!". 

"¡Pero, mi amor, dime ¿que fue lo que te paso?!"- le pregunta Num.18, intrigada por saber lo que le ocurrio.

Entonces, Maicy comienza a explicarle todo: su padre ya la descubrio, ya sabe lo de la realcion entre ambas, y por eso, el la desprecio con mucho odio.

"¡Me dijo que yo ya no soy su hija, que preferia que hubiera muerto a saber lo de nuestro amor y que jamas quiere volver a verme!, ¡soy tan desafortunada, Num.18, lo he perdido, ya no tengo nada!".

A lo que Num.18, a pesar de estar sorprendida por esto, siente que eso puede significar un nuevo comienzo en la vida de ambas; asi que mientras abraza fuertemente a Maicy para consolarla, le dice: 

"¡Maicy, amor mio, no llores!, no lo has perdido todo, me tienes todavia a mi. Por supuesto que me siento indignada por lo que tu padre te hizo, pues a ese viejo amargado le importo mas "guardar las apariencias" que tu felicidad; pero todavia me tienes a mi, asi que ahora si, vamonos lejos de aqui, vivamos una nueva vida juntas, porque yo jamas te despreciare ni te abandonare, te amo de manera infinita, y por eso estare por siempre a tu lado, hasta el final. ¿Que es lo que dices, mi amor?". 

A lo que Maicy, un poco mas animada, le contesta: 

"¡Bueno, Num.18!, no queda de otra, pues no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, y sobre todo, sin ti. Ademas, yo tambien te amo, y quiero estar contigo hasta el fin, por lo tanto... ¡si, acepto, vamonos a otro sitio, lejos de aqui!".

En ese momento, Num.18 sonrie satisfecha, y le dice entusiasmada: 

"¡Muy bien, mi amada Maicy!, ¡es la mejor decision que hayas tomado, te lo agradezco!".

MIENTRAS, EN KAME-HOUSE:

Krilin ha llegado lo mas rapido que pudo ahi, para hablar con Num.18. Pero al llegar, aboserva por todos lados y no puede encontrarla. En eso, sale el maestro Roshi. 

"¡Maestro Roshi!"- le dice Krilin. 

"¡Si, buscas a 18, ella no esta aqui; acaba de salir e ignoro su destino. Salio justo cuando recibio una llamada, a traves de un celular que ella poseia!".

"¿Celular?"- le pregunta Krilin. Y en ese momento, comienza a recordar que hace unos dias, el vio en el cuarto en el que 18 duerme, un telefono portatil, el cual no recuerda que el le haya comprado y dudaba mucho que se lo hubiera comprado por si misma; por lo tanto, intuye que fue Maicy quien se lo obsequio. Pero eso no importaba ahora, sino el encontrar a Num.18.

"¡Y digame maestro Roshi, ¿pudo ver hacia donde se dirigia 18?!".

"Si, ella se dirigio hacia aquel punto"- le contesta el maestro Roshi, señalando hacia el frente.

"¡Gracias, maestro Roshi!"- le agradece Krilin, mientras el tambien levanta el vuelo hacia esa direccion.

Al verlo partir, el maestro Roshi, exclama desconcertado:

"¡Pobre Krilin, presiento que esto terminara en tragedia!".

VOLVIENDO CON NUM.18 Y MAICY:

Despues de un rato, Maicy ya esta mas tranquila; mientras Num.18 le dice:

"¡Bien, Maicy, ahora si, partamos de una buena vez, para que iniciemos una nueva vida juntas!".

"¡Si, Num.18!"- le responde Maicy- "¡Aunque la verdad, aun no dejo de pensar en mi padre, todavia sentire un gran dolor en mi corazon, por alejarme de el para siempre... pero estare muy feliz a tu lado".

"¡Si, te entiendo!"- le responde 18- "Pero ya olvidate de el, y solo piensa de ahora en adelante, en nuestra nueva vida, ¡arriba ese animo!".

"¡Si, tienes razon!"- le contesta con cierto entusiasmo-"¡Por eso te amo, porque eres la persona mas maravillosa que haya conocido!".

"¡Si, preciosa, ya tambien me siento muy afortunada de tenerte, desde la primera vez que te conoci!"- le contesta, con una sonrisa encantadora, Num.18.

en ese momento, ambas se dan un cadencioso y sonoro beso. Es tanta la emocion de Num.18, que sin que se de cuenta Maicy (y ni ella misma), expulsa un poco de su ki, no muy fuerte, pero que aun asi se expande ilimitadamente.

Mientras a cierta distancia de alli:

Krilin vuela desesperado, tratando de encontrar a Num.18; en eso:

"¡Percibo un ki... y ese es ¡de Num.18!".

y al mirar hacia el lugar de donde proviene aquella energia, exclama:

"¡Ella se encuentra en esa direccion!".

Y entonces, reanuda rapidamente el vuelo, hacia ese lugar donde 18 y Maicy se encuentran.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

18 y su chica aun no terminan de besarse; pero cuando terminan, 18 le dice a Maicy:

"¡Bien, no perdamos mas el tiempo!". 

"¡Si, como tu quieras, cariño, yo te seguire hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario!"- le dice , Maicy. 

"¡Maicy!!!"- dice Num.18. 

"¡NUM.18!!!!".

Ambas en ese momento, se ven sorprendidas por la voz que en ese momento meciono el nombre de 18; miran hacia donde vino y descubren que es Krilin, quien ha llegado hasta ahi.

"¡Krilin!, ¿pero que demonios haces aqui?"- exclama Num.18.

"¡Sr. Krilin!"- exclama Maicy, desconcertada por la repentina aparicion del enano Z.

Krilin, acabando de posar en tierra, exclama totalmente furioso (¡como nunca antes lo han visto!): 

"¡Si, Num.18, yo ya se lo de tu relacion con esta mocosa de Maicy: me lo dijo todo su padre, el me lo revelo. Pero dime, Num.18, ¿porque?, ¿porque me haces esto?!". 

Maicy, sin entender lo que esta pasando, le dice: 

"¡Sr. Krilin, ¿que sucede?!".

Y Krilin dirigiendose a Maicy con una saña inaudita, le contesta:

"¡¿Acaso todavia no te has enterado, mocosa?!, ¡desde hace tiempo, Num.18 y yo, SOMOS NOVIOS, ella es mi prometida!".

En ese momento, Maicy siente un shock venir a su mente...el hecho de saber que Krilin y Num.18 desde un principio, eran los que estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro, le cae a ella como un cubetazo de agua fria. En ese momento recuerda que su padre, le dijo totalmente enfurecido: 

"vives ese vergonzoso romance, con una mujer enferma, que para colmo, es la prometida de uno de mis mejores empleados".

En ese momento, fue cuando se entero de eso, que Num.18 era la prometida...de Krilin.

Entonces, con cierto tono de arrepentimiento, se dirige a Krilin:

"¡Sr. Krilin, perdoneme, yo no sabia que Num.18 era su novia, no quise lastimarlo de esta manera, se lo suplico...!".

Pero Num.18 la interrumpe, diciendole:

"¡Maicy, no le hagas caso a este insigficante enano, no tienes porque disculparte, ya que yo nunca lo ame y solo estaba con el por lastima...!".

"¡¿QUE?!"- le pregunta, impactado, Krilin al escuchar esto de Num.18.

"¡Si, tal como lo oyes, cucaracha de segunda!, ademas, ¡querras decir que yo era tu "prometida"!, ya que es a Maicy a la que yo amo, y ni nadie ni mucho menos tu, impedira que yo viva feliz al lado de ella. Tu en cambio, ¡puedes morir tranquilamente, en el momento y lugar que mas te plazca!, pues para mi, solo eres una carga, una basura y por eso, ¡no quiero volver a ver tu ridicula cara nunca mas!".

"¡No, Num.18, ¿porque me tratas asi?!"-le pregunta Krilin, sin poder creer lo que esta oyendo.

"¡No tengo porque responderte mas!, yo solamente quiero irme con mi verdadero amor... ademas, no te permitire que te dirijas de esa manera a Maicy, asi que... ¡DESAPARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, HIJO DE LA CHIN$&!".

Y extendiendo su brazo hacia Krilin, le lanza su energia, la cual lo golpea y lo manda a cierta distancia de ahi.

Maicy, impactada al ver esto, le pregunta a 18 con cierto temor: 

"¡Nu...num.18...co...como hiciste eso!" 

Num.18, muy tranquila, le contesta:

"¡Ah, perdoname amor mio, por haberte ocultado ciertos secretos de mi... lo que pasa, es que este malogrado enano y yo, somos GUERREROS CON SUPERPODERES!".

"¡¿Guerreros con superpoderes?, ¿en serio?!"- le pregunta intrigada. 

"¡Si, asi es, querida Maicy!"- le responde- "¡Pero eso si, que entre el y yo, tengamos el mismo nivel, es algo estupido, ya que yo soy mas superior a este insecto!". 

"¡No, Num.18, ya no te permitire que me trates asi!"- le dice Krilin, mientras se recupera de aquel ataque- "¡Despues de todo lo que hice por ti, asi es como me pagas!, ¡pero si lo que quieres es humillarme... por lo menos, dame la oportunidad de defendermeeeeeee!!!!!".

Y justo en ese momento, ¡Krilin expulsa su ki,con mucha rabia!.

Al ver esto, Num.18, algo sorprendida, pero no muy impactada, le dice a manera de burla:

"¡Vaya, enano, te felicito!, ¡hasta que por fin tienes los suficientes pantalones para enfrentarte, incluso a mi!, bien, si lo que quieres es pelear contra mi, te dare ese gusto, como regalo de despedida; ¡pero yo se bien cual sera el resultado... sere yo quien te gane, infeliz!". 

Y Num.18 tambien expulsa su propio ki, ¡preparandose para el combate!.

"¡Num.18!"-le dice Maicy. 

Pero 18 le contesta:

"¡No te preocupes cariño, esto sera rapido!, yo ya tengo ganada esta ridicula, pero algo sorprendente batalla; cuando el ya este sumido en tierra, las dos nos iremos rapido... pero por ahora, ¡quedate atras, para que no salgas lastimada en esta pelea!".

Y Maicy, sin mas remedio, le obedece.

Mientras ambos se miran el uno al otro, como estudiandose. En eso los dos toman posicion de combate, solo esperan el momento de iniciar; Krilin hace algo gracioso: mientras toma posicion de combate, extiende hacia Num.18 su brazo derecho y... dobla todos sus dedos hacia atras (menos el pulgar), como diciendo: "¡ven!".

"¡Estupido!"- exclama Num.18 y sin mas rodeos... ¡se lanza contra el!. 

¡COMIENZA EL COMBATE!:

los dos corren uno hacia el otro, pareciendo que ambos van a impactarse; pero justo antes de parecer que van a chocar el uno contra el otro, los 2 dan un gran salto y se elevan hacia arriba, al cielo.

Ya en el aire, ahora si, comienza a lanzarse de golpes, a una velocidad increible.

Mientras tanto, Maicy quien pudo ver el momento en que los 2 se elevaron por lo alto, ahora mira impactada la sorprendente pelea que Krilin y Num.18 tienen... y no puede creer lo que ella esta presenciando. Incluso, piensa en un principio que si no estara soñando (¡un muy mal "sueño", por cierto!); pero por un momento comienza a recordar algo:

Hace 2 años, durante el tiempo en que Cell se encontraba con vida y sobre todo cuando ella (que en ese entonces contaba con 16 años) y su padre, aun no se recuperaban del impacto emocional por la perdida de su madre y esposa de Arath, a pesar de sentir el mismo temor que todos los seres humanos por la amenaza que Cell habia extendido por el mundo, poco les importaba a ambos que el tuviera intenciones de destruir el mundo; la verdad es que ambos preferian ser asesinados por esa bestia, a vivir sin la presencia de la sra. Doki, porque querian encontrarse con ella en el mas alla, para que siguieran viviendo juntos. Entonces, el dia que llego el tan (in)esperado torneo de Cell, ambos lo vieron, sin esperar a que ganara Cell o los que fueran a ser sus contrincantes, ya que a ambos les daba lo mismo, no les importaba si iban a morir o seguir con vida. Fue precisamente ahi, donde se vio a los guerreros Z, entre quienes se encontraba: Goku, Gohan, Ten- Shing- Han, Yamcha, Trunks (del futuro), Vegeta, el ya desaparecido Num.16, Piccolo y mas que nadie, Krilin...y tambien se encontraba ahi, el ridiculo de Mr. Satan y sus aun mas inutiles discipulos. En lo poco que pudieron ver (hasta donde llego la transmision), observaron la pelea tal como se desarrollaba... hasta que la transmision se interrumpio y ambos se quedaron estaticos, sin importarles si ya no la podrian seguir viendo. En eso, la pequeña Maicy, corrio hacia donde aun se encontraban arreglos florares puestos en honor de su madre, junto con su retrato, y al llegar ahi, parecio decirle:

"¡No te preocupes, mami querida, pronto te iremos a alcanzar!".

Y volvia nuevamente con su padre, para que juntos, esperaran ahi tranquilos el momento de perecer a manos de Cell... pero un rato despues, cuando alguien llego para decirles que C ell fue vencido por Mr. Satan (lo cual, todos sabemos que era una vil mentira), los dos se miraron el uno al otro y la verdad... no sabian si suspirar de alivio o lamentarse por continuar con vida.

"¡Ahora lo recuerdo, el sr. Krilin era uno de esos guerreros que luchaban contra el mounstro Cell; pero si Num.18 tambien lo es, ¿donde estaba ella?!"- se pregunta Maicy, sin salir de su asombro. 

Mientras volviendo a la pelea que en esos momentos tenia lugar:

Ambos (Num.18 y Krilin) continuan atacandose el uno al otro.

"¡KAME-HAME-HAAA!"- exclama Krilin, al mismo tiempo que le lanza esta tecnica.

Pero 18 rapidamente la esquiva.

Asi ambos se atacaban de manera espectacular, en el cielo: hacian zig-zags verticales (primero alejandose el uno del otro, para volver a acercarse al momento de atacar); mientras se atacaban de cerca, giraban sobre su propio eje, al mismo tiempo que se elevaban hacia arriba. En eso, Krilin parece huir de ella, hacia el oriente, mientras Num.18 lo sigue rapidamente, en eso ella se adelanta a el y el lugar de atacarlo directamente, se desvia lo mas rapido posible; Krilin al ver esto, se detiene tratando de descubrir hacia donde se dirigio 18.

Pero 18 estaba oculta atras de un peñasco, esperando a que el se distrajera, y justo en ese instante, ella surge rapidamente de donde estaba oculta, atacando con su poder al distraido Krilin. Este, sin remedio, rtecibe aquel impacto y parece que va a caer directo a tierra, pero se recupera y se mueve rapidamente, antes de que 18 le aceste otro golpe.

Asi continua la pelea, viendose impactantes momentos: como en donde por poquito hasta la misma Maicy iba a recibir uno de esos impactos, porque Krilin se lanzo sobre Num.18 y la empujo bruscamente hacia abajo, y ambos iban a caer justo encima de Maicy (impacto al cual , la pobre Maicy no hubiera sobrevivido), sino fuera porque 18 se dio cuenta a tiempo y se detuvo junto con Krilin, casi frente al rostro de una sorprendida Maicy. 18 aliviada por haber evitado aquella tragedia, le grita a Krilin: 

"¡Idiota!, por poco ambos matamos a mi amada Maicy; ¡comportate como el supuesto guerrero Z que eres!". 

En ese momento, Krilin sonrie algo apenado, ya que a pesar de todo, 18 tenia toda la razon. Pero ella no pierde mas el tiempo y con su energia lo manda a volar a cierta distancia. En otro, 18 bajaba a tierra, pues el enano se habia ocultado en un frondoso bosque ahi cerca y lo buscaba; en eso, el sale, colgado boca a bajo de las ramas de uno de esos arboles, tratando de sorprenderla... pero ella se da cuenta a tiempo, y lo mas increible ¡frente a su cara, ella levita extendiendo los brazos, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas (esta imagen se puede ver como en camara lenta), y al estar suspendida a la altura de su cara, le da en ese momento una patada tan fuerte, que lo manda a volar lejos de ahi! (por cierto, esto causa que Krilin arrase con la mitad de ese conjunto de arboles). 

Hasta que un rato despues, Num.18 llega un momento que esta a punto de derribar a Krilin, pero este se mueve muy rapidamente hacia atras de ella, y la toma de los brazos, sujetandola muy fuertemente. Aunque hace lo posible por zafarse de el , no puede. 

"¡Bien, Num.18, te tengo... ahora rindete!"- le dice Krilin.

"¡Si claro!"- le responde Num.18, con burla- "Pero ademas, ¿por que no mejor me noqueas?".

Al oir esto, Krilin se niega, ya que el no tiene ninguna intencion de lastimarla seriamente, mucho menos de matarla; es en ese momento que el no sabe que hacer, ya que 18 no se va a rendir tan facilmente.

"¡Je, lo sabia!, ¡sigues siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre, nunca se te va quitar lo idiota, por eso, yo sere quien te noquee!"- le dice Num.18.

y en ese momento, ella lograr zafar uno de sus brazos y ya libre, con este le da un fuerte codazo en el estomago a Krilin; el no le puede prevenir y termina soltando a Num.18, mientras se queja de ese fuerte e inevitable golpe.

"¡Je, eres una basura!"- le dice Num.18, mientras junta ambas manos y... le asesta un fuerte golpe, mientras lo manda hacia abajo.

En ese momento, Krilin cae justo frente a Maicy, pero a cierta distancia. El se levanta como puede y ve a Maicy, con una expresion en su rostro de angustia y desesperacion; al verlo asi, la chica casi esta a punto de ir en su ayuda, pero antes de que se mueva de su lugar, Num.18 baja rapidamente, se interpone entre ambos, y ya frente a Krilin, extiende su mano y... ¡le lanza una de sus energias, mandandolo lejos de ahi!.

"¡Num.18, no!"- le grita desesperada, Maicy.

Pero ella la ignora, y se acerca de nuevo a Krilin, quien yace lastimado en el suelo. Cerca de el, Num.18 esta a punto de atacarlo nuevamente, pero Maicy se acerca lo mas rapido que puede, mientras le dice:

"¡Num.18, no por favor, no lo hagas!".

"¡Pero, Maicy...!"- voltea y le dice a ella.

Ya cerca de ella, Maicy la toma del brazo derecho, mientras le dice:

"¡No, Num.18, no!, esto no lo puedo soportar mas: dejalo vivir, por favor, perdonalo. Yo te amo y por ese amor, quiero que me demuestres que eres la maravillosa persona que conoci al principio, perdonando al sr. Krilin; ¡solo te pido eso, no quiero que cometas esa barbaridad, por favor!".

Al momento de escucharla, Num.18 parece reflexionar lo que ella dice... pero opta por no hacerle caso y le dice:

"¡Lo siento, Maicy, pero esto es personal!".

Y zafa bruscamente su brazo de Maicy. Ella esta desesperada porque 18 parece tener intenciones de aniquilar a Krilin, pero lamentablemente, no puede hacer nada mas por el.

Num.18 vuelve a colocar en posicion su brazo derecho hacia Krilin, quien en ese momento, no puede hacer nada para escapar de su terrible destino. Y 18 ya esta a punto de darle el golpe final; pero de pronto... mira al adolorido y desesperado rostro del guerrero Z y siente como si algo la estuviera deteniendo, como si en verdad no pudiera matar a Krilin... finalmente, cerrando los ojos, baja poco a poco su brazo derecho, cediendo de este proposito. 

Krilin la mira, algo aliviado por haberse salvado de que Num.18 lo terminara aniquilando, mientras que Maicy tambien se siente aliviada por esto. Num.18 se dirige hacia ella:

"¡Maicy, tienes razon!, si tu piensas que para ti, yo soy una persona maravillosa, no te defraudare, por lo tanto, he decidido que le perdonare la vida a el... yo tambien te amo y haria lo que fuera por ti".

"¡Gracias, querida 18, eres maravillosa!"- le dice Maicy, mientras la abraza.

En eso, 18 se dirige nuevamente hacia Krilin, pero solo para decirle:

"¡Levantate, enano, que yo no te heri tan seriamente!... solo por Maicy, no te mato, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: yo me ire con ella, lejos, para que vivamos juntas este amor, que tu no puedes impedir. Entre tu y yo, acabo todo, esta fue la ultima vez que me has visto, ya que yo tampoco espero volver a verte nunca mas, asi que, ¡hasta nunca, imbecil!".

"¡Num.18, no por favor!"- le dice Krilin, sinitiendo mas el dolor que le causa el rechazo de 18, que los golpes fisicos que ella le propino. 

Y 18 le dice a Maicy:

"¡Bien, que dices si nos vamos de unas buena vez, preciosa!".

Maicy le dice:

"¡Si, como tu quieras, mi amor!". 

Pero ve por ultima vez a Krilin y le dice:

"¡Sr. Krilin, ojala me perdone algun dia!".

Y justo en ese momento, ambas se dirijen hacia el auto, se suben y Maicy lo enciende, a punto de partir.

18 ve por ultima vez a Krilin, y se despide, a manera de burla:

"¡Adios, "amigo"!".

Justo en el momento en que el auto de Maicy sale de ahi y corre rapidamente.

Al momento en que las dos parten, Krilin, desilusionado, exclama:

"¡Num.18, no me abandones, por favor!!!!".

Y comienza a llorar inconsolablemente.

UN RATO DESPUES, EN UNA CARRETERA QUE YA ESTA ALGO LEJOS DE AHI:

18 y Maicy viajan con rumbo desconocido ya lejos de ese sitio, mientras Maicy le va platicando:

"¡Muy bien, mi amada 18, seremos felices una al lado de otra; aunque tambien le deseo al sr. Krilin, que tambien se alivie, vera que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, ¿no crees?!".

"¡Si... si , Maicy!"- le responde, simulando cierto desanimo, 18.

Sin darse cuenta de esto, Maicy continua platicandole:

"Bueno, lo primero que haremos, sera buscar una linda casa para que ahi vivamos juntas, ¡sera maravilloso!, juntas la decoraremos a nuestro gusto y...!"

pero mientras ella continua conversando, Num.18 parece ya no prestarle demasiada atencion, porque tiene otra cosa en su pensamiento... es Krilin. Si, no puede dejar de pensar en el, parece que no se siente muy satisfecha por dejarlo abandonado, a pesar de que ama bastante a Maicy. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, ella comienza a recordar varios momentos que vivio al lado de el: cuando se conocieron por primera vez, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y era porque este le habia causado cierto agrado; y cuando el arriesgo su vida, protegiendola de ser destruida por el moustro Cell y que despues, no solo la llevo al templo de Kami-sama, para que Dende la curara de sus heridas, sino que ademas, le otorgo el favor, de hacer desaparecer de su cuerpo, una bomba que habia colocado el maligno dr. Gero, para que nadie, y menos ella misma corriera peligro por eso (solamente que al principio, ella no se mostro muy agradecida). Despues de esto, ella reflexiono y se dio cuenta que tambien amaba a Krilin, por lo tanto, lo acepto y al principio, todo iba bien entre ellos: incluso, lo que con mas fuerza recuerda, fue el momento en que Krilin se le acerco y le dijo: 

"¡Num.18, te tengo una sorpresa!".

"¡Ah si, Krilin y que es!"- le pregunto 18.

"¡Mira,es este hermoso ramillete de rosas... tan hermoso, como tu!".

En ese momento, el se lo muestra... y 18 se sentia tan maravillada por ver esas rosas, las mas hermosas que hasta ese momento habia visto, que no podia ocultar aquella emocion, y le dice:

"¡Gracias, querido Krilin!, ¡son bellisimas!, pero yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa...!".

"¿Si, que es?"- le pregunta intrigado.

"¡Cierra los ojos y veras!"- le dice 18.

El lo hace, y cuando ella le dice que los habra, el mira que es.. un retrato de ella misma. 

"¡18!"- exclama.

"¡Es solo para ti, para que me lleves a donde quiera que te encuentres!, ¡pero todavia le falta un detalle mas!".

y ella, sacando un boligrafo, se lo firma, con la frase ya dicha hace varias lineas arriba (es el mismo retrato).

Krilin, emocionado, le dice:

"¡Gracias, querida 18!, ¡es el mejor regalo que me hayas dado!".

"¡De nada!, ¡tu bien sabes cuanto te amo!"- le contesta, con una esplendida sonrisa, Num.18.

Entonces, ambos se dan un caluroso abrazo.

"¡KRILIN!"- exclama Num.18, al evocar tan grato recuerdo.

Entonces, vuelve al presente, y al mirar a Maicy, comienza a decirle: 

"¡Maicy, por favor, deten el auto!". 

"¡¿Que?!"- le pregunta curiosa Maicy.

"¡Deten el auto, por favor!"- le suplica.

Entonces, ella lo detiene bruscamente. 

Al momento que el vehiculo se detiene, Num.18 se baja y permanece un rato de pie, junto al auto.

Maicy, al ver esta reaccion de Num.18, extrañada, tambien se baja y acercandose a ella, le pregunta:

"¿Te ocurre algo, mi amor?".

18, sin titubear, comienza a explicarle de manera sincera:

"¡Maicy: eres una chica maravillosa y te quiero por eso, pero en verdad...!". 

"¿Que, dime?"- le pregunta intrigada. 

"¡En verdad... a quien siempre he amado y todavia amo, es a Krilin!".

"¡¿Que?!"- le pregunta, sorprendida, Maicy.

18 le explica: 

"¡Maicy: eres una hermosa chica, la mas hermosa que hasta ahora alla conocido y te agradezco por todos los momentos que pasamos juntas; pero he visto que mi corazon me muestra que solo Krilin es su dueño, el es al que siempre amare y la verdad, me siento mal por haberlo abandonado... el es al unico que siempre he querido y por eso, necesito regresar a su lado. ¡Perdoname, Maicy, pero es que en verdad, todo es y siempre fue asi, solamente que ni yo misma lo aceptaba!".

Entonces, Maicy quien al principio se sintio sorprendida por este repentino cambio, comienza a reflexionar... y un rato despues, se dirige hacia 18, y le dice:

"¡18: aunque me duele mucho aceptarlo, si en verdad es a Krilin a quien amas... entonces, yo no te impedire que vuelvas a su lado, ya que se que el es el que en verdad te necesita mas a ti, que yo!".

"¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que...?".

"¡Si, 18, vuelve con el... no te preocupes por mi, yo estare bien!"- le dice Maicy. 

Entonces, 18 con una radiante sonrisa, le dice:

"¡Oh ,gracias, querida Maicy!".

Entonces, ella se acerca a Maicy y la abraza fuertemente.

Maicy, no pudiendo contenerse, comienza a llorar... y le dice a Num.18:

"¡¿Pero, me prometes que esto siempre sera... UN AMOR ETERNO?!".

"¡Si, mi amada Maicy, siempre lo sera.. te lo prometo!"- le dice Num.18, al mismo tiempo que ella tambien comienza a derramar lagrimas. 

Entonces, ambas se dan un beso en los labios, el ultimo pero el mas maravilloso que hasta ahora, se hayan dado, como el primero.

Entonces, Num.18 comienza a caminar por la carretera, mientras se despide de Maicy:

"¡Adios, Maicy, mi amor, nunca te olvidare, fuiste la mas hermosa y maravillosa chica que haya conocido!".

"¡Adios, mi amada Num.18... yo tampoco te olvidare, jamas dejare de recordarte!"- le dice Maicy, mientras las lagrimas no cesan de brotar de su rostro.

En ese momento, Num.18 corre lo mas rapido que puede y emprende el vuelo, sin dejar de derramar sus propias lagrimas.

VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR DONDE SE QUEDA KRILIN, UN RATO DESPUES:

Krilin aun se encuentra ahi, y el tampoco no deja de sollozar por Num.18. justo en ese momento, se ve algo que desciende ahi, a cierta distancia de el; es 18 quien ha vuelto, pero el todavia no se da cuenta.

Entonces, ella poco a poco se le acerca, el aun no se da cuenta de su presencia, hasta que de pronto, oye que una voz menciona su nombre: 

"¡Krilin!".

Entonces el voltea y da un sobre salto, sorprendido al ver que es ella, Num.18 la que ha vuelto.

"¡Num.18, ¿porque?, ¿porque has vuelto?!"- le pregunta intrigado, sin saber que respuesta esperar.

Entonces, Num.18, poniendo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, y con lagrimas que todavia brotan de sus ojos, le dice pausadamente:

"¡Krilin... YO TE AMO!".

En ese momento Krilin, sorprendido, comprende lo que pasa y:

"¡Num.18!!!". 

Ambos corren el uno hacia el otro, abrazandose en ese momento tan maravilloso.

"¡Perdoname, querido Krilin, perdoname, por favor!"- le suplica Num.18, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"¡Si, 18, te perdono, porque yo tambien te sigo amando!"- le dice Krilin, emocionado.

Entonces, los 2 se besan, como nunca antes lo habian hecho.

MIENTRAS EN LA CARRETERA DE DONDE NUM.18 PARTIO:

Maicy es la que ahora continua sola con rumbo desconocido; pero su tristeza no cesa al ver que Num.18 ya no esta con ella... y exclama:

"¡No, yo no quiero vivir asi, ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo!...¡Num.18, perdoname, pero yo no quiero seguir vivendo asi, nunca dejes de recordarme... como yo nunca te olvidare!!!".

Justo en ese momento, ella hace algo terrible:

Pisa fuertemente el acelerador, que su auto aumenta la velocidad incontrolablemente, y da un giro muy brusco al volante, causando que el auto se salga de la carretera y... ¡cae por un despeñadero, explotando y matandose en ese mismo momento, Maicy!.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES:

Se ve, en un lugar muy hermoso, un estructura de piedra, con el siguiente titulo:

M A I C Y

D O K I

(Q.E.P.D)

Recuerdo de su padre y 

sus seres queridos.

Esa precisamente es su tumba, y ese letrero, es un epitafio puesto en el.

Y los unicos que se encontraban ahi, frente a esa fria y silenciosa sepultura, ¡son Num.18 y Krilin!.

18, quien al enterarse de la muerte de Maicy, no pudo contener todo el dolor que esto le provocaba; asi que ese dia, decidio acompañarla a ella, en su ultima morada.

Mientras el viento corre, arrastrando algunas hojas, de los hermosos ojos de Num.18 no dejan de brotar lagrimas, mientras dice:

"¡Maicy, querida, no te preocupes!, ahora ya estas descansando en paz, has dejado de sufrir e incluso, estas de nuevo con tu querida madre... te prometi que este seria un amor eterno, que nunca te olvidare... y asi sera por siempre!".

Y en ese momento, ella deposita sobre su tumba, un hermoso ramillete de rosas.

Y al ver al rostro a Krilin:

"¡18, no te preocupes, ella estara bien, donde se encuentre!"- le dice Krilin. 

Entonces, ella no puede evitar abrazarlo y seguir llorando.

"¡Ya tranquila, Num.18!, ¡es hora de irnos!"- le dice, tratando de consolarla.

"¡Si, querido Krilin!"- le dice Num.18.

"¡Adios srita. Maicy, yo tambien la he perdonado y le deseo lo mejor, en el mas alla!"- dice Krilin, dirigiendose a la tumba de Maicy. 

"¡Adios, mi amada Maicy!"- dice por ultima vez, Num.18.

Entonces, abrazados, los 2 se marchan de ahi, justo en el momento que el sol esta punto de desaparecer. 

(Tiempo despues, se casaron, tuvieron a su hijita Maron y... bueno, el resto ya lo saben ustedes).

Fin... 

Okey, otras canciones que yo les recomiendo para este fic, son:

"Im only sleeping"- de "The beatles". 

"I love you"- de los mismos.

"Alive"- de "Pearl Jam".

"Last kiss"- en la version de los anteriores ("Pearl Jam").

"Pride in the name of love"- de "U2".

O la que ustedes mas gusten.

Si les gusto mi romantico fic, se los agradezco; si no les gusto, pues pido disculpas. Ya saben, sigan esperando futuros proyectos mios, y lo que quieran decirme, por mi correo electronico, ¡NOS VEMOS!.


End file.
